Say It Again
by DemonCat69
Summary: A Cupid's Arrow has pierced Lock's heart and he falls himself falling head over heels in love with Barrel. Will Barrel accept him? And how will Shock react? Read to find out! Lock/Barrel slash.
1. Chapter 1

Lock raked a hand through his messy red hair and moaned. Thanks to Barrel's _terrible_ cooking skills, he had spent the entire night in the bathroom. Around six AM, he had collapsed into bed, thoroughly exhausted. It was now nine.

Why'd Shock have to leave for the beach for a week and not take him? Now he was stuck listening to Barrel play video games while eating his disgusting candy stir-fries instead of swimming and showing off his rippling muscles. **Ugh.**

He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his hot face. The whole room still reeked. Ignoring it, Lock turned to the mirror.

He had grown since he was eight. His red hair was longer but still held its characteristic horn style. A red goatee now sat upon his chin.

Barrel wobbled in. "Hey you."

"Hey, yourself, you horrible chef, you." Lock growled at him.

Barrel was undaunted. "Some people don't have any love for candy."

He had grown as well. His chubbiness had melted into a muscular build, and his hair was now paler and wilder. He was undeniably handsome, and yet he still had no girlfriend. Lock painfully reminded him of this everyday by gloating over Shock like some lovesick creep.

However, now she was gone, so he couldn't flirt with anyone nor annoy the corpse-boy.

Barrel forced his way to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Huffing loudly, Lock went to get dressed. He got dressed and made himself a sandwich before Barrel could get any ideas.

~•=•~

"I'm bored."

Lock kicked a pebble across the grass. "I'm **bored**."

Barrel looked up from his candy sorting. "Yes, I heard you. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me. Let's play a game."

Barrel frowned. "Since when do _you _play games? You 'grew out of them', remember?"

"Well, I'm desperate."

"How about hide-n-seek?"

"Too boring."

"Monopoly?"

"Too long."

"Cards."

"Too dumb."

"Oh, come on! Make up your mind!"

"Fine, fine! How about tag?"

Barrel paused, and then punched Lock's shoulder. "You're it!"

Before Lock could react, he sped off towards the woods.

"Goddammit, Barrel! I'll get you for this!"

And he ran after him.

~•=•~

Barrel huffed and puffed until he could run no more. Panting, he glanced about.

"...I guess I lost him."

Suddenly, Lock barreled into him (pun intended) and knocked him to the ground.

"Aha! You're it!"

"You TWERP! Get offa me!"

Lock pushed himself up and grinned. Barrel rubbed his sore jaw and grumbled something that sounded like 'little bitch'.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Upon looking around, the two realized that they were unusually deep in the woods. The trees were thickly clustered together and a thick leafy canopy filtered the sun faintly.

"I guess we went farther than usual."

"Hey, Barrel! Check this out!"

The corpse-kid tiptoed to him and peered over Lock's shoulder.

It was the door to the outside world from Halloween Town. The jack-o-lantern grinned at them.

"And?"

"Why don't we go in? See what's up in the other holiday worlds."

Barrel folded his arms. "No."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

Lock grinned. "You're just a chicken!"

Something about that rubbed Barrel the wrong way. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm twice the man you are!"

"Prove it."

"**Fine.** But just one world."

Lock chuckled and scrambled through the pumpkin-shaped hole.

~•=•~

Lock peered at the various doors as Barrel tapped his foot.

"Well, genius?"

"Let me think about it."

"Well, hurry it up or I'll choose for you."

Lock frowned and pointed finally at a heart-shaped door.

"C'mon, in here."

He wrenched open the door and stepped in. Barrel grudgingly followed.

Suddenly, light shimmered on the duo. A strange array of pinks and reds shone from the rooftops of a village below.

"Whoa...check it! So cool!"

Barrel made a face. "More like so girly."

"Aw, stop being a dick! Let's go look!"

He grabbed his companion by the hand and dragged him down the slope of the hill.

When they reached the gates of the town, Barrel looked up at the pink iron letters on top.

"...**'Valentine-Ville'**. Hmm..."

The two slipped through the rose-ridden archway and stepped into the tiny town.

Flowers were growing everywhere. People will pulling at each others' sleeves, dishing out heart-shaped cookies and...

...kissing.

Lock stared in awe. "Wicked."

"What are those little _monsters_?" Barrel asked, pointing at a naked, winged child fluttering around his head. It giggled as more flew closer.

"They've got arrows." he commented nervously, inching away from them.

"Oh, grow up." Lock shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

DOINK.

Suddenly, a sharp pinpoint of pain spontaneously erupted on his rear. Startled, he gasped. Sparks of hot fiery light danced behind his lids as his vision was clouded by pink.

"Ngah! What the hell?"

Desperate to rid himself of this awkward pain, he reached behind himself and felt his fingers latch onto a rod of sorts. Lock gritted his teeth and yanked it out with a slight whine.

When the pink faded and the uncomfortable sensation subsided, he opened his eyes and gazed at the object in his hands.

It was an arrow, about the size of a ruler, with a shiny gold base and a pink, heart-shaped head and tail. There was minuscule matte-black writing on it as well, which Lock had to squint to read.

_Cupid's Arrow_

_The person shot with this_

_arrow will be blinded with_

_love for the first person_

_they lay eyes on._

_One use, full power._

_Lasts for 72 hours._

Lock blinked. What on... 'blinded with love'? 'Three days'? What did that mean?

"Barrel, what does...whoa..."

He felt a jolt in his stomach.

Barrel's pale skin was **glowing** under the sun. The wind ruffled his green hair as he turned his **perfect** face to Lock. His eyes positively **shone** as a faint smile momentarily played on his lips.

"Yeah, Lock?"

Lock froze in place. A buzzing sensation was spreading from his chest all over his body. His mind was going into overdrive with all the adrenaline spawning out of nowhere in his dead body.

"I...I..."

If his heart could still beat, it would have been racing. This was like the feeling he got around Shock, but to the tenth power. His face was surely as red as his tail.

"_...what?_ "

Lock rushed back to Earth. Dazed, he looked to the arrow in his hand...

...only to find it was gone. Only a few grains of gold dust remained.

"For Halloween's sake, WHAT?"

"Wha...oh, nothing."

_The heck is happening to me?_ Lock thought, fidgeting.

Oblivious to his companion's sudden twitching, Barrel rolled his eyes. "We should get going. I'm craving lunch."

"Y-yeah, sure."

Lock fell into step beside the corpse-boy, and it took all his self control not to stare at him.

_...blinded with_

_love for the first person_

_they lay eyes on._

Those words sent shivers down Lock's spine.

_Lasts for 72 hours._

Three days. He could suppress whatever feeling this was for that long. By then, Shock would be home and everything would be normal.

His foot hit a rock and he fell.

"Gah! Lock!"

Barrel's hand rushed out and grabbed Lock's, stopping him just before he collided with the ground.

_Oh my God. He's touching me._

The sensation grew inside of him as Barrel pulled him up.

"You really should watch where you're going, man."

"..."

To Lock, there was no sweeter music than Barrel's deep, beautiful voice. It was like an angel speaking.

_Ahh! Stop it! Pull it together, Lock! You like boobs!_

But he couldn't shove it down. The feeling was growing and threatening to spill out of his every pore. A sudden thought haunted his mind.

_Am I in love..._

_...with Barrel?_


	2. Chapter 2

When he lay in bed later that night, Lock was conflicted.

_What do I do? What _can_ I do? I can't be on love...or can I? But I can't tell him. He'll hate me. Or think I'm a freak. But I can't keep it down for three days...but I have to. Oh, what am I to do?_

This cycle continued for several hours until, too tired to continue, Lock dropped off. His dreams were filled with arrow-filled bodies strewn across a bloody floor, and cackling little blond demons flying through the air. A high-pitched voice kept ripping through the air, laughing with wicked delight.

"Blinded with love! Blinded with love! For seventy-two hours, blinded with love!"

Lock awoke screaming.

Barrel ran into his room. "What? What's wrong?"

Lock blushed furiously and looked away. "N-nothing."

"Dude, you were screaming like mad. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I said, **nothing**."

He delivered the last word like an icy dagger. Barrel sighed and turned to leave.

"Whatever. You're a total wuss."

"Am not!" Lock shot after him hotly.

_Oh, why is he so _CUTE?

~•=•~

ONE DAY LATER

Barrel swirled around the last dregs of hot chocolate around his cup. "So whataya wanna do today?"

Lock shoveled some eggs into his mouth to stall for time. He chewed as slowly as possible but couldn't make the mouthful last forever.

"...well?" asked Barrel when he had finally swallowed.

"Uh...how about we go hang around town?"

Barrel raised an eyebrow, but smiled regardless. "Okay, sure."

Lock's un-beating heart fluttered momentarily.

Barrel pushed himself away from the table and stretched.

"But we _are _going to the candy store, and that's final."

Lock giggled shyly. "You're so cu -."

He cut himself off in alarm. _Dumbass! Don't say it!_

"So c-what?"

"Uh, um, so...COOL! Y-yeah, cool." He laughed nervously, trying to play it off. Barrel eyeballed him suspiciously, and Lock felt his face grow hot under his gaze.

"Y'know, you've been acting weird ever since we went to Valentine-Ville."

Lock drew in a sharp breath. _Crap! Did he suspect?_

"...all that kissing must have reminded you of you and Shock, am I right? Well, you have only two days left, bucko, so chill."

Lock exhaled in relief. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No worries. Now how about that trip to town?"

~•=•~

Today was Saturday, and the town was bustling. Lock involuntarily pressed against Barrel's side to avoid being separated as they approached the candy store.

"Ah, my best customer! How are you, Barrel?" asked Behemoth as they entered.

"Hungry!" Barrel chuckled.

"No surprise there."

Barrel grabbed a bag and started tossing in various treats as Lock spied something out of the corner of his eye.

"That's...new."

"What?"

He pointed to another shelf where various **candy lingerie** were set out.

"Oh, those just came in. The slogan is 'you wear 'em, I eat 'em!'"

"Want me to buy you one?" Barrel asked slyly.

"EW! No!" Lock snapped, turning beet red. An awkward thought entered his head.

Of him wearing them...

...and Barrel eating them.

_Oh, GOD. I have issues._

He shivered in disgust.

"Lock! I'm done! You coming?"

"Yeah..."

The two exited and leaned against the stone wall as Barrel proceeded to dig in. Lock's stomach rumbled loudly as he gazed off into the distance.

"Here."

He turned in surprise. Barrel was holding his candy bag out to him.

"What?"

"I know you're hungry and I grabbed enough for two. Go on!"

Lock hesitated before plunging his hand into the bag and pulling out a dozen assorted candies. He popped a few into his mouth and smiled as the sweetness spreading over his tongue.

He ate a few more before staring at the last two in his palm.

They were two Gummi Bears, one red and one green.

Barrel wasn't paying attention, so Lock started to fiddle with the two. He made them talk and fight and...

...kiss.

_No! Agh! Stop it!_

_Oh, shut up, conscience. No one likes you._

He continued pushing the two together, giggling like a naughty schoolgirl as their gummy bodies smushed into each other.

"...Lock? What are you doing?"

Lock started at Barrel's voice, dropping the red bear to the ground. He quickly popped the other into his mouth and swallowed.

"What?"

"I asked what you were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Yes, you were. You were playing with those Gummi Bears."

"Was not."

"I'm not blind, man. You were totally getting into it too."

"No."

Barrel sighed. "Whatever. Let's go home."

As the two began their migration up to Oogie's Lair, Barrel kept glancing towards Lock and thinking.

_What's up with him?_

~•=•~

After dinner, Barrel had settled down to a nice game of Super Smash Bro.s while Lock had retreated to his room. The devil-boy was now sitting on his bed, deep in thought.

_I...I really can't fight it. And I don't want to. I want to tell him I love him, to kiss him and hold his hand. I don't care anymore. I'm gonna tell him._

A spark of his old sarcasm laughed at him. /How spontaneous./

He quietly pushed himself up and went to Barrel.

"Barrel?"

No response.

"Barrel."

"What? I'm trying to win this match!"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Not now!"

"Please?"

There was an edge of worry to his voice that wavered Barrel's annoyance. With a sigh, he paused the game and stood up to face his friend.

"Yes?"

"...do you remember going to Valentine-Ville?"

"What about it?"

"Remember how you said I'd been acting strange since then?"

"Mmm."

"Well, there's a reason for that. See, I..."

Lock faltered. _Oh, what am I doing? I should have just kept my mouth shut._

"You what?"

_Too late, Lock._

"I...I...I think I lo-"

He stopped short again and fiddled with his tail. _Ah! I can't do it!_

"For goodness' sake, just spit it out already!" Barrel snapped.

Lock bit his lip, then shrugged. _Ah, hell. What have I got to lose?_

He flung himself on Barrel and kissed him.

On the lips.

Kissing Barrel was different than kissing Shock. His lips weren't slick with lipstick and didn't taste of ashtray from smoking too much. Instead, he had soft mouth and a faint flavor of candy. He was a kiss-virgin, so to speak.

Barrel's eyes widened. _What the...wait, huh? Is he _kissing_ me? How did that happen?_

Lock felt Barrel stiffen under his arms and he pushed himself away, realizing what he'd done.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I..."

Barrel stared at him with a mixture of amusement and horror. "You kissed me! ...why?"

Lock put his hands to his face and cringed when he felt it was wet.

"W-we should n-never have gone to V-Valentine-Ville!" he stammered through his sobs. "St-stupid Cupid!"

Lock sniffed loudly and sank to the ground. Barrel paused for a moment before kneeling down beside his friend. His hand settled on Lock's back and rubbed it gently.

"Hey...it's okay. Shhh..."

Lock looked up, face dripping. Barrel tugged at his sleeve and rubbed Lock's face clean.

"Come on..."

He slipped his hand into Lock's and pulled him towards the couch. The devil-boy sat down hesitantly, confused.

"So those little blondies got you?"

A nod.

"And now you like me?"

Another nod.

Barrel grinned. "And what's the problem?"

"Barrel that IS the problem! I can't love you! You'll hate me, Shock'll rip me apart, and -!"

Barrel put a finger to Lock's lips. "Hold up. Who said I'd hate you?"

Lock blinked. "What?"

"Oh, come on! I don't hate you. I thought it was cute, actually."

Lock's eyes grew. "C-cute?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"...okay."

"Well...you know how I never bothered to get a girlfriend? Well, that's 'cause I…well, I don't…like girls."

Lock started. "Wait, you're **gay**?"

Barrel nodded sheepishly.

Lock reflected on his earlier words.

_I want to tell him I love him, to kiss him and hold his hand._

Blushing, he looked down and wrinkled his shirt.

"And let's face it. If I haven't gotten a love by **now**, then I probably never will. And..." he trailed off.

"And what?"

"I always thought you were really handsome."

Lock tensed. Was he hearing this right?

Barrel sidled closer to Lock and put his arm around him.

"So...are you willing to stay gay for a little while longer?"

Although he was speaking loosely, Lock could detect a bit of **desperation** underneath.

"Sure..." Lock breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Barrel gently kissed his cheek. "Cool."

He got up, leaving Lock on the couch. When he had gone, Lock's hand flew up to his cheek as giddiness rushed through him.

_I guess now I know why 'gay' originally meant 'happy'._


	3. Chapter 3

Lock drifted awake at 8:03 AM. In other words, _way_ too early.

The events of yesterday came back to him and made him smile. At least he would be able to hang with Barrel today.

He rolled over...

...and came within inches of Barrel's face.

It took all of Lock's self control not to scream, and even so he let loose a few squeaks. Clapping a hand to his mouth, he reared back and smacked his head on the wall behind him. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he slipped back into bed and turned away from Barrel.

_What is he doing in my bed? He doesn't have a reason...unless -!_

Suddenly scared, Lock whipped around and lifted the covers, trembling.

Both he and Barrel still had their pants on. He sighed in relief.

Lock scanned Barrel's sleeping form. Unlike himself, who covered his lanky body with a red tee, a pair of jack-o-lantern patterned boxers, and two very tall black/red-striped stockings, Barrel was wearing long black pajama bottoms and...no shirt.

Despite blushing furiously, Lock found he couldn't look away. With each rise and fall of his chest, Barrel's muscles rippled hypnotically. Lock felt a sudden urge to touch his fingers to those rock-hard -

_Dude! Stop it!_

Lock whimpered, trying to fight the growing sensation of **want.**

_Just one touch couldn't hurt._

He reached out and gingerly placed his hand on Barrel. He was warm against his cold fingertips, and felt like the very definition of strong.

Lock shivered with wicked delight as he sidled closer, against his better judgment. He brushed his legs against Barrel's, giggling.

The corpse-boy opened his eyes.

Lock, alarmed, immediately rolled over, trembling.

Barrel lifted his head, blinking blearily. "Lock?"

No answer.

A playful smile appeared on Barrel's face. "Lock."

"What?" Lock's shrill voice was muffled by the blankets he had pulled over his head.

"Were you cuddling me?"

"No!"

Barrel could practically HEAR Lock blushing like mad.

"You totally were." he chuckled as he silently wiggled closer.

"No, I wasn't!"

Barrel slipped his hands under the blanket slyly. "You were."

"For the last time, I...ohhhhhhhhh..."

A sexual moan slipped out of Lock's mouth as Barrel's deft fingers massaged his shoulders. He melted into his touch, drooling profusely.

Barrel's fingers began to drag themselves down Lock's body, examining it lustily by touch.

"Mmmm...stop it, Barrel..."

Barrel smiled naughtily as he slipped a hand into Lock's 'thigh-high'. He paused as he drew his fingers down his leg.

"Uh...do you shave your legs?"

"N-no!" Lock jumped back into defensive mode.

"You are SO girly!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Lock sat up angrily. "Shut up!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake! I was only kidding!"

Lock turned to face the wall.

"I'm sick of you making fun of - mmm! Ohhhhhhhhh..."

Barrel massaged his friend's shoulders again, his powerful fingers relieving Lock's rage.

"Ohh...uhhh...hngh..."

Lock leaned against Barrel broad side, clearly begging for more. The candy-lover laughed and rested his chin on Lock's head.

"Silly Lock..."

~•=•~

After finally prying himself away from Lock, Barrel went back to his room to change. Lock grinned stupidly as he felt his shoulders.

_Sex may be out of the question, but touching? Go right ahead, Barrel._

After he got dressed and brushed his teeth, Lock was greeted by a lovely sight in the kitchen - a bowl of cereal with a lollipop set on top. He sat and was cheery until he saw Barrel come and sit with the exact same breakfast, lollipop and all.

"And here I thought I was special."

"Yeah, special needs."

Lock swatted him.

An odd thought had entered his head and wasn't planning to leave until it got its way. He tapped his finger against the wooden table anxiously.

"Um, Barrel?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Uh...I was wondering...would you...maybe...like to..."

Barrel frowned. "Today, if you don't mind."

"I...I...I want to go on a date with you!" Lock blurted out.

Those words hung in the air as Barrel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Lock bit his lip. "Oh, forget it. It was a stupid idea."

"Well, I'd best put on some cologne."

Lock looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Barrel punched him playfully. "Tee hee!"

As Barrel went to prep himself, Lock gazed after him longingly. All he could think was _Nice ass._

~•=•~

Barrel carried a soft fragrance of Old Spice as they left, but not in a heavy, overdosed way.

"You smell...nice." Lock complimented him awkwardly.

"Thanks. Now, where to first?"

"The candy store?"

"Sure."

The two headed down to Behemoth's. Before they entered the shop, Barrel copped a feel on Lock's rear.

"Hey!"

"Ah, hello, Barrel. Lock. Feel free to look around."

Barrel gave Lock five dollars. "Go get yourself something nice."

Lock grinned and went to the jawbreakers. Barrel spied the candy lingerie again and snatched one up fast.

"Could you box this?" he asked, glancing over to see if Lock was looking.

Behemoth examined the candy panties. "Finally found someone?"

"It's the early days yet, but I'm hopeful."

Behemoth chuckled. "Be sure to tell me if you get lucky tonight."

"I will. Coming, Lock?"

Lock, who was sucking loudly on a jawbreaker, nodded happily.

As the two left, Barrel pulled out the box and handed it to Lock.

"Got you something."

"Oh! That's so sweet..."

He opened it and frowned. "You've got to be kidding."

Barrel burst aloud laughing as Lock facepalmed.

"You are ridiculous."

"Put it on!"

Lock put it on his head, which only proceeded to make Barrel laugh harder.

"Oh, God, I can't breathe."

"Good. Now eat it before I do."

Barrel pulled it off of Lock's head and nibbled the corner.

"You're so cute, Barrel." Lock giggled girlishly.

"So are you." Barrel kissed Lock's cheek.

~•=•~

For the rest of the day, Lock and Barrel went sightseeing, ate food and egged the Mayor's house. As they ran from him, they found themselves in an alley where Lock had spray-painted a pair of boobs on the wall last Halloween.

"I guess that isn't an accurate representation of what you like anymore, is it?"

"No, but I can fix that."

Lock grabbed a spray can that was lying about and sprayed a single line from in between the circles upwards. Barrel burst out laughing.

The two went on until they spotted the night club.

"Can we stop in? Please?" Lock begged, sounding like a kid pestering his mother for a toy.

"Alright."

The two entered.

Inside, the place was hopping. Every teen in Halloween Town was there, from the Vampire Bro.s' kids to the Mayor's daughter. Lock's face split into a smile.

"C'mon, man! Let's get jiggy!"

Barrel stood there, feeling out of place.

"What 's wrong?"

"I can't dance. I have no left feet."

"Oh, Barrel! Half the people in here can't dance! Just move around a little!"

The DJ started playing 'Where Them Girls At' as Lock nudged Barrel. "C'mon!"

Barrel first started by moving his hips to the beat and everything fell into place after that.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Barrel grinned and started really getting into it. It was undeniably fun.

As the song ended, Lock slapped Barrel high-five. "Sweet, man!"

The DJ looked up. "Alright, now it's time for a special dance for all the couples! So guys, grab your girls and get on the floor!"

Barrel sighed and got off the floor. Lock followed as 'Halo' started up.

"You don't wanna dance?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We'd stick out."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Sure what?"

"That you don't wanna dance."

"Why? Do you want to?"

"I just - oh!"

Barrel had put a hand on Lock's hip and was the raising the other invitingly. Lock hesitated, then placed a hand on Barrel's shoulder.

The two began to waltz.

Twice Lock trod on Barrel's foot, but they never deterred from the dance until the end of the song. Lock stared into Barrel's deep green eyes as a feeling inside of him grew to intensity. The two hugged and the words slipped out of his mouth. Due to the noise, Barrel only caught part of what he said.

"...love..."

Two spots of color rose up on Barrel's cheeks. He took a sharp breath and gripped Lock tighter.

~•=•~

The two left and went to the fountain. Lock was gazing off into the distance when, suddenly, he wobbled. His eyes became clouded by pink and dizziness exploded over his brain.

"Ugh!"

"Lock! What's wrong?"

Lock groaned as the splitting spontaneous headache subsided.

"Lock? Are you okay?"

Lock turned to Barrel. "Yeah, I'm f-"

He stopped short.

When he looked at Barrel, he didn't feel...anything. All the love was gone. Instead it was replaced with thoughts of Shock - how would she react if she found out?

"...Lock?"

Lock leaned against the fountain. "Uh, listen Barrel. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About...everything."

"...what do you mean?"

"I don't know...how we can keep doing this."

All of Barrel's happiness vanished like mist under a hot sun. "W-what?"

"Shock is coming back tomorrow and I...I think the arrow stopped working anyway."

Lock looked up and started. Pure agony was the only way to describe Barrel's expression.

A single tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away, disgusted at himself for showing such weakness.

"You...you monster! You were only doing that because of the arrow? You don't care about me at all?"

Lock could feel his heart breaking under Barrel's harsh yet true words.

The corpse-boy nailed him in the face, knocking him back. The taste of blood exploded in his mouth.

"W-well, you know what? Go back to Shock! I don't care! **I HATE YOU!**"

Barrel spun around on his heels and ran off, his sobs ringing in the night.

~•=•~

When Barrel finally stopped running, he was rather far from the fountain. All his pain came gushing out full force.

_Oh, God. He doesn't love me anymore. I thought I finally -_

Unable to continue, Barrel collapsed onto a bench, pulled himself into a ball and started to cry.

Truth be told, he was still in love with Lock. Truly, deeply, madly. And this was the most crushing thing that ever happened to him.

His heart was broken and couldn't be fixed.

"...Barrel? Is that you?"

He looked up, face dripping.

It was Sally and Jack, out for a nightly stroll.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Barrel wiped his face on the back of his hand and shook his head. Sally hesitated.

"Jack, you go on. I'll meet with you later."

Jack shrugged and went on.

Sally sat next to Barrel. "What's wrong?"

"Lock doesn't -" Barrel cut off his strangled voice, cleared his throat and tried again. "Lock doesn't like me anymore."

The way he picked his words made it sound innocent enough.

Sally: "Oh, is that right?"

Barrel nodded, "He only thinks about Shock."

"I see."

She thought for a moment, "Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should talk to him. Tell him what you feel and maybe you'll convince him."

"...but what if he doesn't listen?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

Sally got up and patted Barrel. "Go on, then."

After she left, Barrel stared at the pavement for a bit before getting up and slowly walking back to the fountain. All the while, he kept rehearsing what he would say.

When he got back to the fountain, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Lock was sitting on the edge of the fountain, head in his hands. Biting his lip, Barrel quietly went up to him.

"...Lock?"

The devil-boy looked up, eyes wide. Barrel almost lost it at the sight if his face.

Lock's face was slick with tears and blood. Barrel's punch had been so forceful that his nose and the corner of his mouth were still bleeding heavily.

"Uh...I need to say something to you."

Barrel drew in a deep breath and began.

"I can understand if you want to stay with Shock. And I don't mind. But I really hope that...I can still be your friend. I...I'm sorry for saying what I did and for punching you."

Lock stared at him for a moment. Barrel could have sworn he saw a pink sparkle in his eye.

Upon gazing into Barrel's eyes, Lock felt his heart twist itself into a knot. All the feelings he had ever felt for Barrel over the past few days resurfaced, stronger than ever.

He flung himself, sobbing, into Barrel's arms. The candy-lover almost fell over, considering how much taller Lock was than him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SHOCK ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE! I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU! I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU!"

Lock buried his face in Barrel's shirt, crying as if his heart was breaking (which, judging by what he was screaming, probably was). He lifted his tearstained face, smeared with blood, and looked into Barrel's eyes.

"**I love you.**"he whispered.

Barrel stared at him, shocked by all the raw emotion tumbling out of Lock. He took a sharp breath as Lock clung to him.

"Say it again." Barrel's mouth moved of his own accord.

"...I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Barrel grinned despite the tears running down his face. He wiped Lock's face free of its fluids.

"**I love you, too.**"

And they kissed.

At first it was a normal kiss.

Then the tongues got involved, gently touching each other.

Then Barrel began to grope at Lock, playfully rubbing his back.

As it were, Barrel had taken so long to walk back to the fountain that Sally and Jack had finished their stroll. They were planning to cut back to Skellington Manor through the path **by the fountain.**

Sally stepped into the light of a streetlamp and gasped in surprise.

"Oh! Oh..."

Jack stared. "What on..."

Sally smiled sheepishly. "I guess my advice worked better than I ever thought it would."

Jack shook his head. "Great Pumpkin..."

The two took a different route back, as to not bother the two boys.

Finally, Lock and Barrel pulled away from each other, staring deep into the other's eyes. Then they both said in sync with each other;

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

When Barrel awoke the next morning, he first felt something under him rising and falling. Looking up sleepily, he realized that he was flopped over the couch.

**On top of Lock.**

Barrel blinked. _How the hell did this happen? ...oh. That's right. We were too tired to go to bed._

Upon glancing at the clock, he saw it was 10:23. With a sigh, he poked Lock's cheek.

"Wake-y wake-y."

Lock cracked an eye open. "Mmm?"

"Morning, sunshine. How'd ya sleep, beautiful?"

Lock blushed. "Fine."

He sat up and yawned. "What day is it, Barrel?"

"Monday."

"No, what's the date?"

"October twenty-fifth."

Lock froze. "What?"

"October twenty-fifth. Why, what's wrong?"

"That means...oh no!"

"What? What?"

"SHOCK! **Shock's coming back today!**"

Barrel stiffened. "Oh."

"What'll we do? Oh, God, we need to clean this place up! And make dinner! Ah, geez, let me up!"

Barrel exhaled, rubbing his suddenly aching head. "Okay, sorry."

Lock was about to go into the bathroom when he turned. "Oh, and don't worry. We don't have to tell her right away."

Barrel smiled. "Okay."

~•=•~

Barrel slipped the vacuum back into the closet as he looked over.

"Almost done?"

Lock, who was simultaneously cooking dinner and jamming to 'Thriller', only sang louder.

_**"They're out to get you! There's demons closing in on every side!"**_

Barrel sprang closer and wrapped his arms around Lock's middle.

_**"They will possess you, unless you change that number on the dial**_!" he sang out.

Lock grinned and joined in.

_**"Now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together!"**_ they sang in sync.

Barrel laughed. "You're so out of tune!"

"You are too!"

Lock sipped the snake-and-spider soup he had made. "Perfect! Now we can take a break."

He threw his apron to the side and turned off the stereo before noticing Barrel was gazing at him with a funny look.

"Uh, what? Is my hair sticking up?"

"No, you...you have something in your teeth."

"Where?" asked Lock, poking his mouth.

"No, let me get it for you."

Barrel leaned in close and pounced on Lock, kissing him. Lock's eyes widened before he pulled away, blushing.

"You cheapskate!"

Before Lock could retaliate, Barrel swooped in and carried him bridal-style to the couch. Lock pounded on his back.

"Lemme go!"

Barrel cackled as he dumped his boyfriend unceremoniously on the couch.

Lock: "You arse! Get over here!"

Barrel crawled on top of him suggestively. "**Yes?**"

"Uh...um..." Lock stammered, at a sudden loss for words.

"Speechless, are we? Well, I be gentle."

Lock opened his mouth to answer, but closed it abruptly as a dribble of blood leaked out of his nose.

Barrel rubbed Lock's face clean and slithered closer. "Mmm-hmm-hmm! _Excited_, aren't we?"

"Just...keep the pants on, please." Lock pleaded.

"Fine. But no shirts."

Before Lock could protest, Barrel started to make out with him. Lock's eyes fluttered closed as he pushed forward.

As he distracted Lock with his candy-flavored tongue, Barrel's hands flew down to the edge of Lock's shirt and gently began pulling it up. He yanked it off quickly and stole a quick peek at Lock's chest.

_Oh...oh, wow._

Barrel actually had to catch his breath. He had never seen Lock topless before, and he set forth to drink in every detail, from the way his torso rose and fell to the tattoo of a /jack-o-lantern/ on the corner of his stomach.

"**Mmm**!" Lock moaned, trying to grab at Barrel. With his eyes still shut, he grasped Barrel's shirt and tugged it off.

Barrel turned back to Lock and smashed his mouth against his again. The two began wildly caressing each other and letting soft groans through occasionally. Barrel dragged his mouth down to Lock's neck as he licked and sucked pleasurably. Lock gasped and moaned lustily as he leaned in close to Barrel's ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Barrel...**I want you**."

Barrel smirked and dove in again.

Suddenly, the instrumental chorus of - 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'- started up as Barrel felt something vibrating by his leg.

"...Lock...is that your **phone**?" Barrel asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

"Let me see whose calling..." Lock mumbled embarrassedly, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the caller ID.

"Oh, great. I need to take this." he grumbled, flicking open the phone. "Yo, babe! Wassup?"

Barrel frowned and folded his arms.

"...I'm, uh...at the store...fifteen minutes? Oh, cool...'kay, see you then."

He snapped his phone shut and tossed it aside. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to break that phone in two."

"Oh, Barrel, I'm sorry." Lock apologized, sitting up and giving Barrel a hug. Lock attempted to massage him, but Barrel immediately pulled away.

"_Ow, ow, ow!_ You're cutting me with your nail!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake! How do you do it, then?" Lock snapped.

"Like this." Barrel responded, putting his hands on Lock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yes...that's **much** better...mmmmmmmm..."

Barrel grinned and pushed Lock back down.

They lost track of time during the second phase of their make-out, although Barrel started getting really into it. He was in the midst of licking Lock's stomach when they heard the sound of a key turning in the door.

"**FUCK**! It's Shock!" Lock hissed, grabbing his shirt. Panicking, Barrel did the same as he jumped to his feet.

Shock opened the door and swung in.

"I'm baaaack!"

Lock and Barrel were waiting for her, looking a bit breathless.

"Hey! Welcome back, Shock!" Lock said hurriedly. "How was your trip?"

"Awe-SOME! I promise I'll take you next time, Lock."

She plunked her bag on the couch.

"You...uh...tanned a little." Lock complimented her awkwardly.

Shock smiled. "Thanks. Say, you look a little sick."

"I do?"

"Yeah, has your sugar gone down? Maybe I should...give you some." she said slyly.

Before Lock could react, Shock jumped on him, kissing him on the mouth.

_Oh, ew._

Lock shuddered in disgust. After kissing Barrel the way he had, kissing Shock was like sticking your tongue in a ashtray coated with slime. He saw Barrel clench his hands out of the corner of his eye.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shock pulled away, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something."

She dug in her bag and pulled out a heart-shaped locket.

"Oh, um...that's so...sweet."

"It opens, too. You can put my picture in it. I have one as well."

She yanked an identical one from 'round her neck and opened it to reveal a snapshot of Lock. He gave a feeble nod.

Barrel cleared his throat loudly. "Did you get _me_ anything?"

Shock wrinkled her nose at him. "Yeah, yeah, here you go."

She tossed him a t-shirt. Barrel growled in barely-suppressed rage.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Uh...snake-and-spider stew."

"YES! My fave!"

As Shock scuttled to the kitchen, Lock gave her a half-hearted tap on the ass to enhance the illusion of 'nothing has changed'. Barrel snorted loudly.

When he was sure Shock wasn't listening, Lock smacked Barrel upside the head.

"OW! What the -?"

"You mind trying to _act_ like nothing's wrong?" he whispered angrily.

"You try seeing your love get a locket and all you get a friggin' tee!"

Lock yanked on Barrel's hair.

"C'mon, you two! Food!"

The two joined Shock at the table and started in on their supper. Shock proceeded to recap every detail of her trip, much to Lock's boredom. He found his eyes began drifting towards Barrel, who also seemed to be suffering from wandering-eye-itus. He smiled at Lock, who felt a little color rise onto his face as he smiled back.

"...hello? Lock? Barrel? HE-LLO!"

Lock nearly fell out of his chair. "Gah! Calm down, woman! What?"

Barrel stifled a giggle.

"I _said_, have you heard about the new carnival opening in town in a week or so?"

"No, but it sounds cool." Barrel said.

"We should go." Lock agreed.

Shock raised an eyebrow. "I swear, you two seem so weird today."

Lock tensed. "W-what makes you s-say that?"

Shock shrugged. "I dunno, just a thought."

Barrel narrowed his eyes viciously. "Well, nothing's wrong, _trust me_." he said, pushing himself up and leaving. Shock rolled her eyes.

"Big oaf."

She gave Lock a passing peck on the cheek as she went to unpack. Lock waited until she was out of sight before wiping it off.

~•=•~

Later that night, Lock finally came out of Shock's room. Bedraggled, he went back to his own room and sat down on his bed.

"Boo!" yelled Barrel, scooting out from under the bed.

"AHHH!" Lock screamed, jumping back.

Barrel laughed as Lock rubbed the sore spot where his head had smashed the wall.

"Dammit, Barrel! You scared me half to life!"

"Need I remind you that you live in Halloween Town?"

Lock reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. "Well, I was going to give you this, but I think I'll let Shock keep it."

Barrel immediately stopped grinning. "No, don't! Please! I'm sorry!"

Lock tossed him the locket. "That's better."

There was brief silence as Barrel slipped it on. He eyeballed Lock and smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked politely.

"We'd better. Shock kisses like a zombie." Lock responded.

Lock let Barrel pull off his shirt as the corpse-boy proceeded to kiss him furiously. Groaning, he flopped back on the bed.

Shock had gotten up to go to the bathroom when she heard moans and gasps. Confused, she turned to Lock's room...

...and clapped a hand to her mouth.

Lock sighed sexually as Barrel nipped his ear.

"Mmmmmmmm...Barrel..." he murmured.

Shock turned away in alarm.

_What? They're _GAY_? That can't be! Something must have happened while I wasn't here._

She thought for a while and came to a conclusion.

_BARREL! Of course! That dumbass must be so desperate for love that he's using Lock as his bitch! Oh, he's so gonna get it!_

With that, Shock stomped off to her room.

Barely seconds after she'd gone, the unsuspecting couple broke away for a moment.

"I love you." whispered Lock.

Barrel smiled. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again!"

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

~•=•~

The next day, Lock woke up around 9:14. He sat up with a yawn and glanced over to Barrel, who was curled up beside him. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy, he quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed and went to make breakfast.

To his surprise, Shock was sitting at the table, fiddling with her gloves.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Lock shrugged and went to the cupboard. To his annoyance, there wasn't any cereal.

"Ah, great. I'll go down to town and buy some food. See you later."

"See you."

About fifteen minutes after Lock had left, Barrel came out of his room. He turned to Shock.

"Where's Lock?"

"He went to town to buy cereal."

"Oh."

He brushed his teeth and sat down with Shock.

"Is something wrong?"

Her face darkened. "Oh, yes. Something is very wrong. And that something is **you**."

He winced at how disgustedly she delivered the final word.

"You mean...you know about -?"

Before Barrel could finish, Shock leapt on him, pummeling him viciously. The iron-y taste of blood flooded his mouth.

"Shock, please! You don't know what happened!"

Shock wrapped her fingers round his neck and squeezed, shutting him up.

"You bet I do, you little whore! Imma tear you to pieces, ya freak!"

The battle continued into the living room. Pain erupted on every part of Barrel's body like fire as he fell to ground, panting.

"Please...no more...please..."

"If you know what's good for you, you won't come back here. Ever again. Now GET OUT!"

Partially blinded by the blood leaking into his eyes from his forehead, Barrel stumbled to the ladder and started to climb down, hemo-slick hands slipping on the bars.

Shock appeared on the top of the ladder and, on a whim, kicked him in the face. As her leather boot smacked him, Barrel lost his grip and fell down to the ground below. Stars danced under his lids as he gasped painfully.

"I said **GET OUT**!"

Shock's shrieking muffled by the blood in his ears, Barrel pulled himself, doubling his agony, and ran for town.

~•=•~

Lock was conveniently on his way back home already when he saw a shape moving towards him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized who it was.

"_B-Barrel_? What happened to you?" he stammered.

Barrel was covered in bruises and cuts. One eye was so swollen it was half-closed and the other was in the middle of a river of blood pouring from his head. Shaking, he crept closer to Lock.

"Shock..." Barrel panted as it became harder to breath. Coughing, he leaned against the fountain and moaned, excruciated.

"I-It's okay! We'll fix you up, I promise!" Lock told him desperately, more so reassuring himself than Barrel.

Barrel took a step forward but fell to the ground, gasping and groaning in pain. Fighting panic, Lock scooped him up (which is easier said than done) and hoisted him in his arms.

"Please, hold on Barrel..." he whispered.

Barrel coughed again and warm, sticky blood splattered Lock's face. Scared beyond comparison, he started to run. Sheer terror drove him on as he raced to Dr. Finkelstein's.

Lock burst in. "Doctor F!"

The doctor looked up in surprise. "Goodness! What is the matter?"

"S-something happened, a-and I don't know what, b-but Barrel's coughing up blood, a-and -!"

Lock burst into tears.

Dr. Finkelstein sighed. "Put him on the bed and I'll take a look."

Lock gently lowered Barrel onto the clean white sheets as the doctor snapped on a clean pair of gloves. Scratching his brain, he leaned over Barrel and examined him.

"Hmm...**internal bleeding.** It looks like he was hit in the stomach with enough force to rupture a vessel."

Lock gasped, horrified. "Will he be okay?"

"Well, he should be fine, but I'll have to fix him up by hand. An overnight stay is unavoidable."

Lock leaned against the wall. "O-okay."

"Well, you'd better get going, Lock. Go on."

Lock nodded weakly. As he turned to leave, he whispered under his breath;

"Don't...just don't..."

~•=•~

Lock went down to the fountain again and sat there, trembling. After an hour of running through how many ways he could lose his boyfriend, he slowly got up and hiked to the town liquor store, where he got a six pack of beer.

_People have drowned their misery before, so I might as well try._

Lock was only nineteen, but that most certainly didn't stop him - he drained three cans on the way back and finished a fourth as he sat on the fountain. The taste was terrible, like liquid aluminum, but he couldn't stop. Upon chugging the fifth, Lock felt dizziness overtake his brain. Unable to see, his head swam as he whipped around and threw up in the fountain behind him. Coughing and spitting, Lock collapsed on the ground and was swamped by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_Say it again._

**I love you.**

_Say it again._

**I love you.**

_Say it again._

**I love you! I love you, I love you -**

"...I love you..."

"Young master? Young master, please wake up!"

Lock cracked an eye open feebly. "Mmm...huh?"

It was Igor, crouching next to him.

"The doctor is looking for you." he said.

"Wha...oh."

Lock sat up and immediately grabbed his head. An extreme headache had erupted on his cranium, and it felt like someone had stuck a hot knife in his brain.

"Hrrrk! Ugh..."

Lock hauled himself up dizzily, ignoring the stars in his eyes.

"Right...let's go."

Igor led him back to Dr. Finkelstein's, humming a song about bone biscuits.

As Lock entered the hospital, Dr. Finkelstein looked up and smiled.

"There you are, Lock! Where have you been?" he asked as he handed Igor a said biscuit.

"Nursing a hangover."

"Ah. Well, drink one glass of alcohol and you'll be fine."

"Lock?"

Lock whipped around.

"Barrel?" he whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "Is he..."

"Better? Yes indeed. In fact, you two can go home after I run one last test."

Lock's legs turned to jelly as he slowly approached the bed. He sat next to Barrel, eyes shining.

"You...you didn't..."

"C'mere, you big lug."

Barrel wrapped his arms around Lock and pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

"Ohhh...I love you." groaned Lock.

"Ahem."

Lock and Barrel pulled away from each other, both blushing and horrified at being caught. The doctor grinned.

"I see..._**things have changed**_..."

Lock wrinkled his shirt. "Can you...maybe...keep this a secret?"

"Well...I have sworn to keep all medical information on my clients private, so I'll just change the sexuality label on your files and stay quiet. How's that sound?"

Barrel exhaled in relief. "Thanks."

After Dr. Finkelstein had completed his test, Lock helped Barrel get dressed and the two left. As they headed home, Lock turned to his boyfriend.

"So tell me; what happened?"

"Well...I'm not sure how, but Shock found out about...**us**, and she beat me up when you weren't there..."

His voice trailed off sadly. Lock froze.

"Wait..._SHOCK_ did this to you?"

Pure fury rose into his voice. Barrel had never seen him so angry.

"Come on!" Lock said, grabbing Barrel's hand. He stomped to Oogie's lair, dragging Barrel with him.

~•=•~

Lock banged open the door.

"SHOCK!"

Barrel hurried after him.

"Lock, don't!" he hissed in Lock's ear. The devil ignored him.

"Shock! Where are you?"

The witch peeped out of her room. "Lock-y! What's up?"

Lock looked at her murderously. "Get out here!"

Shock sashayed towards him. "What is it, handsome?"

She noticed Barrel cowering behind Lock and frowned, enraged.

"I thought I told you not to come back here, freak!"

Lock took a step forward, towering over her.

"Shut. Up."

Shock blinked. "Who, me? C'mon, Lock, I'm sticking up for you."

He narrowed his eyes and shoved her back. "Sticking up? More like stuck up. You keep your grubby paws off my man, bitch, if you value your death."

She stared at him. "Wha...what are you getting at? You're not gay."

"I wasn't, but things have changed. _I've_ changed."

There was a pause. Then -

"...No. No, no, no! I won't let you! You're my boyfriend, not some candy-eating pig's!"

Lock's hands clenched into fists.

"And I'm not gonna let you be gay, especially for some two-faced, oversized -!"

**SMACK**.

Shock stumbled back, hand on her cheek. Barrel gasped as she moved it to show a red, hand-shaped welt on the side of her face.

"...d-did...did you just _slap_ me?" she stammered.

"Yes. And the next time you insult my boyfriend, you'll find yourself looking like what you did to him."

He shoved her aside, grabbed Barrel's hand and stomped into his room.

The lock clicked loudly.

Barrel turned around and grabbed Lock.

"What the hell was that? You **slapped** her!"

"She deserved it." Lock said coolly.

Barrel collapsed on the bed. After a pause, he looked up.

"Well, later you HAVE to apologize."

Lock turned to him in horror. "B-but she almost -!"

"I don't care! I _know_ what it's like to be dumped by the one person you truly love! You did it to the both of us."

Lock stiffened at the memory of Barrel's agonized face the night the arrow stopped working.

_He's right._

"...alright. I will."

~•=•~

Later that night, Lock quietly unlocked his door and peeked out.

"Shock?"

No answer.

Lock checked the living room. No Shock.

Bathroom? Nope.

Kitchen? Nada.

That left her room. With a deep breath, Lock entered.

Shock was curled under her covers, sobbing quietly. Lock's heart twisted itself into a knot.

"Shock?"

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!"

Lock winced. "Shock, please. I want to talk to you."

Shock sniffed and sat up, makeup smeared. "Fine. Talk."

Lock sat down on the bed next to her.

"Listen, about what happened earlier..."

"No, no! I get it. You love someone else, that's...fine."

"...I was going to say I'm sorry, actually. I let my temper get the better of me and I...well, regardless, I'm sorry."

Shock rubbed her bloodshot eyes and burst into tears.

"Oh, Lock! _I'm_ the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have said those things about Barrel! **I'm sorry!** I just -!"

Here she stopped and flopped back on the bed.

"...you just what?"

"N-nothing."

"_What?_"

"I just...am afraid you'll forget about me."

Lock blinked in surprise. A giggle burst from his mouth, which transformed into a chuckle and then a full-blown laugh.

"Ahahahaha! _That's_ what you're afraid of? Ahahahaha!"

"Stop it!"

"Oh, Shock! You have nothing to worry about! I'll always be your friend. Didn't I promise you that when we were kids?"

Shock nodded feebly.

Lock rubbed her back, grinning.

"You promise you won't forget me?"

"Do you promise to accept me and Barrel?"

"Yes...I promise."

"Then so do I."

Barrel, who'd been listening in from outside, smiled happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Lock was in the midst of a strange dream. He was standing in a flowery field, and on the other end was a black-clothed figure. His dead heart leapt as it began moving towards him, weaving through the tall flowers. Rainbows appeared in the sky as it arrived.

"Barrel..." Lock murmured.

The corpse-boy drew close to him and their lips touched. Barrel drew his mouth down to Lock's neck, peppering him with kisses. Lock groaned in pleasure as his shirt magically disappeared and Barrel moved down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...**Barrel**...**Barrel**..." he moaned sexually.

Barrel looked up. "Yes?"

The dream burst apart, and Lock's eyes snapped open.

"Lock? Is something wrong?"

He looked up. Shock was standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Huh?"

"You were moaning and calling out Barrel's name..." she said. A sly smile appeared on her face. "Were you dreaming about him?"

"N-no!"

"You totally were! What, was he /blowing/ you?"

"No! S-stop it!"

Shock cackled. "Ohoho! You are a horny dreamer, ain't you!"

Lock buried his face in his pillow, blushing furiously.

"Well, Barrel's in the shower now, so I can't tell him about your little **orgasm**."

He looked up, beet red. "Put a sock in it."

"Don't you mean put a _**Lock on it?"**_

She smirked and strutted out of his room.

Lock sat up, rubbing his eyes, and hauled himself out of bed, yawning sleepily. His socked feet tapped quietly on the creaky wooden floor as he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"One mo'!"

Lock smiled at Barrel's cheery voice. He leaned against the wall and was busy picking something out from under his nail when the door swung open and hit him _square in the jaw_.

"Gah!" he yelped, clattering to the floor.

"Lock? Oh, geez, I'm so sorry!" Barrel squeaked, grabbing Lock and hoisting him up. Lock's face turned as red as his tail as he felt himself being pressed against Barrel's bare chest.

"You okay?"

"...I...I am now..." Lock whispered, despite the spots of black clouding his vision.

Barrel gently lowered Lock to the ground. Not wanting to leave the boy's embrace, Lock clung to him tightly.

"Lock."

"W-what?"

"Let go."

Lock bit back a sharp retort and loosened his vice-like grip on Barrel's shoulder. The candy lover carefully placed him down on the floor and stepped back as Lock gingerly stood up.

"Uh, the bathroom's free. Go right ahead."

Lock silently slipped in and brushed his teeth. As he turned on the shower, he heard a door creak. Upon turning, he gave a shriek of alarm.

"BARREL? What the hell are you doing?"

Barrel blushed sheepishly and stepped into the bathroom with Lock.

"C'mon, we're both **boys**. And you still have your PJ's on."

"That's not the point! The point is you shouldn't be **perving** on me in the _shower_! That's just -!"

Barrel put a finger to Lock's lips, grinning.

"Shh..."

Lock blinked. "Wha...what are you..."

"Shh..."

Barrel moved forward, putting his lips against Lock's. The devil's eyes fluttered closed as Barrel pushed him back into the shower. The lukewarm water spattered their skin and soaked into their clothes as their wet bodies moved against each other. Barrel whispered in Lock's ear;

"I know you're a man, but Imma treat you like a _lady_."

Lock giggled. "Oh, Barrel..."

Their make-out went uninterrupted this time, even when Shock passed by and peeked in. Two spots of color rose into her cheeks, but she held back her squeal of joy just in time.

~•=•~

After breakfast, Lock hung their pajamas out to dry as Barrel dove into his video games. Shock sat at the kitchen table, looking through a Playgirl magazine.

"So, Lock."

"Mmm?"

"What do you do all day with Barrel anyway?"

"Random shiz. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Barrel looked up. "Oh, that reminds me! Lock, today was supposed to be **real hot**, so I was wondering if you'd like to, I dunno, go swimming in the lake or something..."

"Totally!" gushed Lock.

"Shock? You wanna come?"

"Nah, I've swam enough the past week to last me. Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt your **bromance**."

Lock rolled his eyes. "You are so immature."

Barrel turned off his Wii and stretched.

"Well, grab your swimsuit. We'll leave in five." Barrel giggled as he ran to his room, where he grabbed his green and black trunks. He swapped his shoes for sandals and grabbed his towel hurrying out again.

"Lock? You ready?"

"Just a second!"

Barrel scratched his head and turned to Shock. "What's taking him?"

She shrugged.

"AHA! There it is!"

A moment later, Lock burst out of his room.

"Sorry, Lock, I...oh."

Lock stared at Barrel's chest, momentarily overcome by how **hot** he was.

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I...I couldn't find my towel."

"Well, whatever. Let's go."

"Don't stay out too late, guys!"

~•=•~

As Lock and Barrel headed down to the lake, they saw Behemoth closing the candy shop. Barrel went up him curiously.

"Hey, Behemoth! What's going on?"

"Oh, hello, Barrel. I haven't been feeling well the past few days, so I'm going to take a leave of absence for a few days."

He coughed suddenly. Though his hand flew up to cover his mouth, a stray bit of saliva got loose and splattered **on Lock's face**. Disgusted, he wiped it away.

Barrel: "Well, see you around."

"Adios." Lock added.

The two headed for the lake, which was calm and serene. Lock stuck his hand in the water.

"GAH! It's cold!"

"Hey, Lock!"

Lock turned and was hit with a water missile to the face. Barrel burst out laughing.

"Got you!"

Lock shoved him into the water. "Take that, ya jerk!"

Barrel splashed Lock again and the two started a water fight. Eventually, Lock flopped over in the water, arms exhausted.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! You win."

Barrel crawled on top of Lock, water droplets glistening on his muscular body. "Silly Lock."

He gently pulled the devil into the water, giggling. As the two slipped into the water, Barrel pushed his mouth against Lock's. Their warm tongues met and played a game of tonsil hockey.

"Mmm...**I love you**." murmured Lock.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

They continued making out until night fell and the lake water turned icy. Shivering, the two hurried out.

"W-we were r-real i-idiots not t-to t-take s-spare c-clothes!" Lock said, teeth chattering.

"W-well then, l-let's am-scray!"

The two raced up to Oogie's lair. Shock was waiting, hands on hips.

"Where the hell were you? I told you both not to stay out too late!"

Lock ignored her. "D-do you w-want to shower f-first?"

"Nah, I warmed up a little from running. You need it more than me."

Lock scampered into the bathroom as Barrel plunked himself on the couch, grinning.

"Silly Lock."

~•=•~

The next morning, Barrel woke up at 9:43, before Lock for once. He decided not to bother the sleeping boy and went back to his own room to change. He had breakfast, played some more Wii and bothered Shock until 12:23.

"Lock still hasn't gotten up?"

"Let's go _surprise_ him."

Shock and Barrel tiptoed into Lock's room and pounced on his sleeping form.

"BOO!"

To their surprise, Lock didn't react at all. He only rolled over and gazed at them somberly.

"Lock? What's wrong?" Barrel asked, smile vanishing.

"I feel like a lead pipe." Lock mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He coughed into the back of his hand awkwardly.

Shock folded her arms. "I **told** you guys! You probably caught a cold."

Barrel felt Lock's forehead and sighed on relief when it wasn't hot.

"Shock's probably right. C'mon, let's go."

Lock heaved himself up and coughed again. He turned blearily to Barrel and smiled.

The entire rest of the day, Lock coughed and sneezed occasionally but was otherwise fine. It wasn't until that night that he worsened.

Barrel was startled awake by the sound of shivering next to him. He looked over and his eyes widened.

Lock was emitting heat at an alarmingly high temperature and was slick with sweat. He was curled up in a tight ball and was shaking.

"Lock?"

"B-Barrel? D-did I w-wake y-you up? I'm s-sorry..."

Barrel bit his lip, concerned. "Are...you okay?"

"J-just a l-little c-cold..."

Barrel got up and fetched another blanket from the closet. He draped it over Lock.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah..."

Barrel slithered into bed again and put his arms around his boyfriend.

Lock was almost literally **burning up**.

The next morning, Lock got up late again, this time at 1:09. Shock had to _force_ him to eat lunch and after that he just sat on the couch, staring into space.

"Lock? Are you feeling okay?" Barrel asked.

Lock turned and opened his mouth to answer when his eyes widened. He clapped a hand to his mouth and raced to the bathroom.

"Lock?" Barrel called after him, as Shock peered over the top of her Hustler magazine worriedly.

The sound of **retching** and **splattering** suddenly started up. Barrel winced at each disgusting noise.

After a full minute, they finally stopped. Lock wobbled out of the bathroom, gasping and coughing violently. His pale white skin had turned ashen grey and his eyes were dull and faded.

"Lock?"

The devil leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, panting. His labored breathing echoed throughout the house.

Barrel rushed to his side, trembling. When he placed his fingers on Lock's forehead, they were practically burned.

"Oh my God, Shock. What do we do?" Barrel asked, on the verge of tears.

"We need to get him to Dr. Finkelstein now! Come on!"

The two grabbed Lock and raced to the hospital. As they ran through the unusually empty streets, Barrel's mind was reeling with terrible thoughts.

They burst into Dr. Finkelstein's, but before they could say anything, the doctor - covered in latex - whipped around and faced them.

"Coughing, sneezing, fever, night sweats and vomiting?"

Barrel blinked as he absorbed what the Dr. Finkelstein had said before nodding.

The doctor sighed exasperatedly. "Another case! Put him on a free bed, please."

Barrel set Lock down on a bed before turning back to Dr. F.

"What's wrong with him? Do you know?"

"Do I **know**? HA! And how! Just one final question before I reveal myself; did any saliva get on Lock recently?"

Barrel hesitated as he remembered Lock wiping his cheek when they had stopped to talk with Behemoth. He nodded again.

"Well, this diagnosis is cut and dried. Lock has **tuberculosis**."

Barrel stumbled back, all the air knocked out his lungs. "W-what?"

"It's an epidemic in town, apparently."

Barrel started to fall back, but was caught by Shock.

"B-but he'll get better, r-right?"

"I've already called for some medicine to be delivered, but when it will arrive is anyone's guess."

Shock tightened her grip on Barrel. "What should we do in the meantime?"

"Keep clean, stay at home, and /try/ not worry."

Shock gently pulled Barrel's arm. "C'mon."

He turned to the doctor. "Um, Lock and I were, um...and -."

"You can't get tuberculosis from kissing, so calm down."

Barrel looked at Lock's comatose figure and felt his heart ache.

"Don't...just, don't..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were utter hell for Barrel. He couldn't sleep or eat properly, and Shock had to force him to even get out of bed in the morning.

"C'mon, Barrel. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Shock, patting a lump under the covers.

"But what if he isn't? What if he -?" Barrel's muffled voice cut itself off, afraid to say it.

She bit her lip at his teary voice. "But he won't! He'll be...okay..." she said, reassuring himself rather then him.

"But if he...you know...I'll never forgive myself! This whole mess is my fault!"

She stared at him. "What? How?"

Barrel peeked out from under the blanket, eyes red. "Because _I'm_ the one who made him stop and talk to Behemoth. _I'm_ the reason saliva got on him."

Shock sat down on the bed beside him. "Oh, Barrel..."

The corpse-boy hid his face again, sobbing. He seemed so helpless to Shock that she immediately put her arms around him.

"Shh...shh...it's okay...shh..."

~•=•~

Two more days went by, and no word came from town. Barrel officially stopped eating, making Shock worried.

"Please Barrel. Eat something! **Anything**!" she begged, voice growing shrill.

"Not hungry." he responded coldly.

Shock collapsed against the wall, shaking. Tears rolled down her face.

"BARREL, PLEASE! YOU'RE SCARING ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" she screamed. Barrel looked up in horror as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"So you really **do** think Lock is gonna -?"

"N-no, Barrel! I don't, I just -!"

He swung his fist, narrowly missing her and imbedding his hand in the wall. Shock let slip a sob and braced for the intense pain of another fist.

But it never came.

Barrel's green eyes bore into her black ones as he began to cry. He slithered to the ground and stared at his bloody hand. Shock kneeled down next to him and wrapped him in her arms, trembling.

"I'm sorry...s-so sorry..." he whispered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Shock murmured.

Suddenly, the sound of bells began to ring in town. The mayor's voice, amplified by his microphone, echoed in the distance.

"OUR TOWN IS SAVED! THE MEDICINE HAS BEEN DELIVERED AND ALL THE PATIENTS HAVE BEEN VACCINATED!"

Barrel looked up, eyes glimmering in hope. "M-medicine?"

He turned to Shock. "**LOCK**!"

The candy lover jumped to his feet, dragging Shock with him, and ran to the door. They raced through town, heading straight for the hospital. Tears of hope shone in Barrel's eyes as they burst in.

Dr. Finkelstein was flopped over on his wheelchair, clearly exhausted. As he wiped the sweat from his head, he looked over to Barrel and Shock and grinned, pointing to his left. They approached the bed slowly.

Lock raised his head weakly and smiled. "Hey, perfect."

"_Lock?_" Barrel breathed, hardly daring to believe. Joyful tears shone in his eyes.

"C'mere, you." Lock rasped, still sounding rather sick. Ever muscle in Barrel's body was begging to run to him, but he first glanced fearfully to the doctor.

"Um...can I...?"

"Certainly."

Barrel flew into Lock's arms, sobbing.

"Oh my God! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he cried, despite the ecstatic grin he was wearing.

"C'mon, what was that? How about a professional he -?"

Barrel cut Lock off, kissing him passionately. Lock blushed and pressed closer, praying nobody was looking. Shock stifled a squeak of happiness.

Against his will, Barrel tore away, glowing.

"I love you." he whispered.

Lock smiled playfully. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you! _I love you, I love you, __**I love you!**_**"**

Lock grinned tearfully. "I love you too."

Shock turned to the doctor, curious. "When can he come home?"

"The medicine has to fully heal him before he can leave, but it should do that in maybe a day. So I suppose early the day after tomorrow."

"And we can still visit, right?"

"I don't see why not."

Barrel smiled. "Yay."

~•=•~

Once Lock came home, things went back to their original standards. Barrel, suddenly realizing he was starved, fished out his candy hoard from under the carpet and feasted to his heart's content. Shock sat down with the latest issue of Playgirl and ogled at the shirtless men. At one point Lock passed behind her and saw one of the pictures; he spent the next few minutes in the bathroom trying to clear out his **nosebleed**.

At one point, over dinner, Barrel looked up and asked something.

"Hey Lock."

"Mmm?"

"You've been feeling better these past few days, right?"

"Yes."

"So, I was wondering; maybe, you'd like to, I dunno..." he murmured something inaudible.

"Would I like to _what?"_

"Um, maybe, uh..." he did it again.

Lock furrowed his brow. "**WHAT**?"

"ALRIGHT, GO CAMPING! YA HAPPY?" Barrel frowned.

Lock blinked. "Sure, why wouldn't I?"

Barrel shrugged. "Maybe you don't like the outdoors, IDK."

Shock stood up from the table, annoyed. "Well, **I** don't, thank you very much. So you can count me out!"

Barrel rolled his eyes. "Prude."

Lock burst out laughing.

The next day, the two gathered their backpacks and headed down to the lake again. Barrel poked his boyfriend and pointed to a shady spot on the edge of the nearby woods.

After the two set up camp, Barrel flopped over with a magazine and turned up the stereo. Lock revealed a surprising side to him as he went to explore the wilderness. Every time he saw a rabbit or a hawk he would run to Barrel and eagerly bug him about it.

At one point, the devil-boy was looking in a shady pool of water for fish and other critters when one of Barrel's fave songs came on the boom box. He immediately began to sing along.

"_**There was a boy! A very strange enchanted boy!**_ " he sang out, startling Lock. He turned to see Barrel gazing at him lovingly.

"_**They saw he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea!"**_

He hauled himself up and sidled towards Lock.

"_**A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he!"**_

He moved closer, slipping his hand into Lock's.

_**"And then one day! One magic day, he came my way!"**_

Lock smirked and joined in.

"_**And as we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me**_!"

Barrel smiled; Lock's voice was **angelic**.

Lock blushed. "You really think so?"

Barrel started. _Did I just saw that out loud?_

"Uh...yes." he answered as they missed a lyric. The instrumental bit played as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Their voices dropped to whispers to fit the ending of the song.

Lock: "_**The greatest thing,"**_

Barrel: "_**You'll ever learn,"**_

Both: _**"Is just to love and be loved in return..."**_

They pressed their lips together.

~•=•~

Later that night, Lock and Barrel crawled into their tiny tent side by side and curled up to sleep. Barrel was immediately plunged into a strange dream; he couldn't see, but he could feel. And he felt...

...wonderful.

He groaned and gasped in pleasure, soaking in the moment.

"Ugh...oh..." he moaned.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, much to his disappointment. With a sigh, he went to scratch his leg...

_...Oh my God. No way._

He lifted the musty sheets to reveal -

"A _boner?_ How the fuck did I get a boner?" he hissed as quietly as possible.

He brushed his finger against it and drew away at how **stiff** it was. Reddening, he made a face.

_Great. Just great. Stupid dream._

He turned to wake up Lock when he felt a jolt in his stomach.

_Lock. Me. Now._

He felt his..._problem_...grow even stuffer and cringed in pain.

_Good lord, am I...**horny**?_

_Pleasure. NOW._

Barrel winced and fearfully shook Lock's shoulder.

"Lock? LOCK?"

The devil rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "Huh...Barrel? What're you doing up?"

"I have a...problem."

"Whataya mean, a problem?"

"You know..."

Lock frowned. "Just tell me, man - what?"

"I...I have an erection."

Lock's eyes widened. "A _what_?"

"I - oh, gosh, this is so embarrassing - I want to...you know...do it...with you."

Lock blinked. "Uhh..."

Barrel groaned again in pain and put his hands over his crotch. "Ow...ugh..."

_Sex. **NOW**._

Dirty images began to float around in Barrel's brain, making him drool. "Ugh...oh...hotdamn, uhhhhhh..."

Lock bit his lip. "Well, uh...I don't know...what to do..."

"Ughhh...whatever you do - HNGH - don't do anything - MMM - sexy..."

Lock shrugged and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but Barrel's moans kept screwing with his attempts at slumber. Eventually, he gave in and sat up.

"Listen dude, maybe I can help you out."

Barrel's eyes widened. "You mean f -?"

"NO, I meant make it go away."

He paused to think back.

"I got a hard-on once...I was out with Shock on a date and I saw the cutest girl..." he smiled and ignored the annoyed face Barrel was making.

"So I'm thinking 'Shit, if Shock sees this, she ain't gonna be happy' and we only had a couple of minutes left. So I tried several things;

"First, I tried to get all of those **nasty thoughts** out of my head."

Barrel exhaled and tried to clear his head. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He whimpered in pain.

"That didn't work, so I tried thinking of **really gross things**."

Barrel focused his mind on whatever disgusting things he could think of; rotting flesh, ugly boys, organs, the works. As he did so, he felt his erection grow less tense. He sighed in relief.

"I tried then something I'd read before - **math problems**. A few of those helped."

Barrel cranked his head and thought intensely. 2x + 4y - 19 x 8y. 13 x 12. The square root of 20. His boner eased up a little more.

"That helped, but Shock was already paying the bill, and I was running out of time. I started to **worry**, and the thing went down all by itself. I guess you could worry about something."

"Like what?"

"Like, I dunno...me leaving you." Lock snapped.

Barrel's eyes widened. _Oh my God. H-he wouldn't! ...would he? Oh, God, what if he does? What'll I do? I love him too much to lose him now! I -!_

"Better?"

Barrel looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Did it go away?"

The corpse-boy lifted the covers fearfully and sighed in relief when he saw the bump had vanished.

"Yeah..."

Lock kissed his boyfriend. "Good. Now rest up - tonight is Halloween, baby!"


	8. Chapter 8

Barrel was having a nightmare. Surrounded by sheer blackness, he couldn't see anything at all. His lower body refused to move.

_He was slowly turning to stone._

Barrel gasped and looked around frantically.

"Lock? Lock, where are you? **LOCK**?"

No answer. Tears began to roll down Barrel's face as he despairingly reached a hand out.

"Lock...Lock..."

_Lock…_

_Lock..._

"Lock..."

"Barrel?"

Barrel's eyes snapped open. "Wha - huh?"

"Barrel? Are you okay? You were kinda screaming..."

The candy-lover put a hand to his face and cringed when he felt it was wet.

"I-I'm sorry...I just...had a nightmare."

Lock gazed at him sadly. "Aww...do you want me to make you feel better?"

Barrel rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, right. How?"

He cracked open and eye and stared as Lock quietly slipped off his shirt. He grinned slyly and sidled closer to the corpse-boy.

"Mmm...you look like you want a **good time**, sweetie."

Barrel was a bit taken aback. "Uh..."

Lock silenced him with a passionate kiss, and the two proceeded to make out. Soon Barrel's shirt was off as well, and the two were rolling over each other until Barrel was **on top**. Very slowly, he reached behind Lock and slipped his hand into the back of his red pants. He very slowly began to pull it down...

"STOP! No!"

Lock frantically shoved Barrel away and yanked up his jeans.

"Dude! Uncool!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You wanted to **FUCK** me!"

Barrel reddened. "N-no..."

"You totally were! Don't deny it!"

"Y-yeah? Well, so what if I was? Don't say that as if you wouldn't enjoy it!"

"Don't act as if you know what you're talking about, Barrel!"

"I know more about sex than you ever will!"

Lock winced and fell silent. Barrel bit his lip and sidled closer.

"I'm sorry, man, that was uncalled for."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling."

A pause. Then -

"Listen, Barrel, I'm not ready. Not now."

Barrel sighed. "Okay. Whatever, man."

Lock could easily hear the disappointment in his voice.

~•=•~

Shock was waiting for the two of them when they returned.

"So how was it?"

"Could've been better."

Lock smacked Barrel upside the head. "Shove it!"

"You shove it!"

Lock growled and stomped into his room to unpack. Barrel, glaring, did the same, leaving a very confused Shock.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lock and Barrel didn't speak to each other. Shock began to worry that something had come up, so she went to talk to Lock.

"Lock? Are you in here?"

Lock looked up angrily. "What do you want, Shock?"

"Did something happen with you and -?"

"No, no! We're fine! Just peachy keen, in fact! Just go mind your own business!"

Shock sighed and left. She tried to ask Barrel, but he had apparently heard Lock yelling because he immediately told her to 'buzz off'.

The aura of pissed-off continued until dinnertime, when everyone sat down to eat. The room was so tense that Shock was surprised the worm spaghetti didn't rot in front of them.

Eventually Barrel spoke up. "So you're 'not ready', huh?"

Lock narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised your boy-toy goodness is only exclusive to _girl_s."

He delivered the final word like an icy dagger. Lock clenched his hands.

"I've never HAD sex before, Barrel, so quit sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Shock blinked. _What the f-?_

"Besides, sex doesn't appeal to me."

"Oh, _right_. The same way _I_ didn't appeal to you that night you unceremoniously dumped me!"

Lock slammed his fist on the table. "SHUT UP!"

Barrel jumped up, enraged. "MAKE ME!"

Lock lunged on him and the two began to throw punches. Shock gasped.

"Guys, stop it! Cut it out! Please!"

"Whore!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Dickcheese!"

Barrel, a bit more fit and able, rolled over and raised a fist to ram against Lock's face.

Lock's eyes widened.

"NO! Wait, Barrel, please! I didn't mean a word! I'm sorry!"

Barrel felt his fist tremble and grow weak.

Lock whimpered and looked away.

Barrel lowered his hand. Lock, shaking, turned to look at him.

Barrel leaned forward, in sync with Lock, and the two began a vicious game of tonsil hockey. Shock gave a shaky laugh and leaned against the counter for support.

"Y-you guys are turning into Rihanna and Eminem."

~•=•~

Later that evening, at seven, Shock brushed some dust off of her purple dress and waited, smiling, for her besties to finish getting ready.

"Ta da! What do you think?" Lock asked, strutting out. He had perked his face up with some blue lipstick, purple eye shadow and black mascara. Shock almost called him a 'girl' before taking in the rest of his outfit - he had put on a red suit, giving him a devilish appearance. He grinned.

"Well?"

"...whoa...I mean, you look great."

"And _moi_?"

Shock and Lock turned to see Barrel. He wore a skintight skeleton top and baggy black pants. Unlike Lock's makeup ridden face, Barrel had only a little black eye shadow to give a dark appearance. He was **sucking** a lollipop loudly.

Lock gasped before he could stop himself.

Barrel smirked. "Speechless?"

"Whoa...dude...you look...**hot**."

"Ah, you liar." Barrel giggled, shoving his lollipop into Lock's **mouth**.

Shock: "Well, guys. Ready to go?"

"Yuppers."

The three headed to town. They were a bit early for the annual celebration, but the Halloween residents were all bustling. Shock excitedly looked around.

"Looks like these year's gonna be a **blow**out!"

As she proceeded to rant on, Barrel raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Lock. "You wanna make like a **banana** and split?"

"You bet."

The two snuck away.

"...with Werewolf. Right guys?" Shock asked, turning. She was met with silence.

"DAMMIT!"

Lock and Barrel headed to the graveyard, snickering.

"Shock'll be so pissed when she finds out!"

"I know, right?"

The two noticed the Hanging Tree heading to town. They stopped and said hello.

"'Ello, Lock. Barrel. What brings you 'ere?"

"We were escaping Shock."

"I see. Well, you'd best be careful up 'ere."

"We will! See you later!"

As the Hanging Tree and the boys headed in opposite directions, one of the Hanging Skeletons noticed that Lock and Barrel were holding hands. His eyeholes widened.

Lock and Barrel continued onward until they reached a quiet spot in the graveyard. Lock leaned against Barrel's shoulder.

"Oh, Barrel. Why are you so cute?" he murmured.

Barrel smiled and turned to his boyfriend. "So are you, baby."

Without any sort of obligation, the two began to kiss. Barrel began to move down to Lock's neck, sucking on it pleasurably.

"Ohhhh...Barrel..." Lock **groaned**.

Barrel tore off the top of Lock's suit and removed his own. The two began to move against each other.

"Ugh...Lock...**I want you**." Barrel moaned.

Lock's eyes snapped open. "Wha -?"

Suddenly, Barrel shoved him backwards, knocking him into an empty tomb lying nearby. Lock looked up in alarm as Barrel threw off his sweats and crawled in over him.

"N-no...please, Barrel..."

The candy-lover grinned maliciously as he pulled off Lock's pants. "I ain't taking 'no' for an answer this time."

"No...Barrel, please...I'm not ready..." Lock begged. Despite his fearful voice, there was an undertone of **desire**.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Barrel whispered **lustily**.

_And he pulled off Lock's boxers._

~•=•~

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Shock grumbled under her breath, irritated beyond comparison, and rubbed her sore head before folding her arms.

_Where is the Ambiguously Gay Duo? I've searched high and low for them both! Little bitches..._

She headed to the graveyard, cursing. As she continued through, she spied the Hanging Tree returning.

"Hello, Mr. Tree! Have you seen Lock and Barrel?"

The Tree frowned. "They were 'ere 'alf an 'our ago. I'm none quite sure where they went, though."

Shock sighed exasperatedly.

"I know where they are!" squeaked a voice.

Two baby bats fluttered out from between the gossiping skeletons. They settled on Shock's hat.

"You do? Where are they?"

"They were up on the hill in a BIG coffin!" chirped one.

"And they were making such funny sounds!" said the other.

Shock felt a jolt in her stomach. "What kinda sounds?"

"They were, like, **moaning and groaning**. It was really weird!"

A cold sweat appeared on her face. "Oh, uh, cool. So, a big coffin, right?" she stammered.

"Right!"

Shock bid the bats and the Hanging Tree good night and hurried up the hill, dirty thoughts clouding her head.

_Are they really -? But Lock said -!_

Eventually she ran out of breath. As she stopped to regain her stamina, a strange sound floated into her ear.

"Oh, uh, UGH! Barrel, I - mmm! **AH**!"

Shock's eyes widened. _Oh my God._

She started walking to the big coffin lying on the ground, breath coming short.

"AH! AH! Barrel, UGH! **HNGH!"**

She broke into speed walk.

"NO! **DON'T STOP**! AH! UGH! OH!"

Then a run.

"**ARGH! BARREL! I THINK I'M GONNA - **_**aaaahhhh**_**..."**

Shock skidded to a halt beside the coffin and peered in, eyes wide.

Lock and Barrel were flopped over, sweaty, out of breath, red faced and **naked**. There was a thin, dusty blanket draped over them, thank goodness, but it was exceedingly stained. Both had their eyes shut.

"Aaaa...ahaha...was it...good?" Barrel asked sexually, grinning.

A pause. Then...

"...yeah..." Lock whispered.

Shock could contain herself no more.

"**OH MY GOD!"**

Both of the boys opened their eyes and sat up in horror.

"Shock? When did you -?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS **FUCKED**? AS IN **SEX**? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Lock's face turned beet red. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME? COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL I WAS HERE TO DO IT?"

Barrel blinked, absorbing what she had said. "Huh?"

"I missed my only chance to see two boys have gay sex! Dammit, guys!"

Barrel smirked. "You perv!"

Lock looked down to his bare chest and pulled the blanket up higher, blushing. Realization flooded over his brain.

_Oh my God. I just had sex. With Barrel._

Barrel: "Don't worry, Shock. We can describe **every detail**, if you'd like."

Lock: "What? No!"

Shock cackled. "Okay, feed me."

"Well, we made out for a bit, then I managed to get Lock's pants off..."

Lock buried his face in his hands, as crimson as his tail. Tears began to pop into his eyes.

"Then we got into some major suckage. I suppose all those years lollipop eating really paid off, huh Lock?"

"_Barrel!"_

"Does he spit or swallow?"

"Swallow. And how!"

"BARREL!"

Then we turned up the heat a little, and it was HEAVEN."

"You didn't need any lube?"

"SHOCK?"

"To be honest, not really. Lock's /tongue/ had made it slippery enough."

"BARREL! **SHUT UP!"**

"Who was on top?"

"Surprisingly, me."

"Really."

"Mmm-hmm."

"ARGH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Lock screamed. He burst into tears.

Barrel hesitated, surprised at Lock's reaction, then put his arm around his boyfriend. "Calm down, man. You said you liked it."

"I DID! IT WAS THE **BEST THING EVER,** BUT -!"

He leaned against Barrel, sobbing. "I can't believe it...oh my God...we're going straight to Hell..."

Barrel smiled and playfully ruffled Lock's hair. "Oh, baby, shh...it's okay, we're not..."

Lock sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry, it's just..._oh, lord, what have we done_?"

"Something amazing, Lock. Something amazing..." Barrel said gently.

Lock wiped his face on the back of his hand and chuckled feebly. "It was good, though, that I'll give you."

Shock tossed them their clothes, stifling the girly squeal threatening to break loose from her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Lock pushed himself up and groaned. His neck ached and his whole body felt tired as hell.

Barrel peeked in. "Hey, honey."

Lock looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Barrel sat beside him with a smirk. "You look lovely today. Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask, silly."

Barrel leaned forward, nuzzling him passionately. Lock giggled girlishly and hugged him.

"I have an idea for what we can do today." Barrel said, slipping a hand under Lock's shirt.

"What?" Lock blushed, dragging his warm fingers against Barrel's cheek.

"How about...we go _exploring_?"

Lock glanced at the clock, which read 7:03. "Now?"

"Yes, now. Before Shock gets up."

Lock slithered back under the sheets. "Mmm...no."

"C'mon!"

"No..."

Barrel paused for a moment before grinning. "Hmm...well if you don't, then I'll **shove my junk in your trunk** again."

Lock sat up in horror. "You wouldn't DARE!"

Barrel smiled devilishly and started undoing his belt. With a squeak of fear, Lock grabbed his clothes and raced to the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend in hysterics.

~•=•~

Barrel was licking a lollipop when Lock slipped out of the bathroom. Grinning, the candy-lover waved.

"You really _suc_k, you know that?"

"Not as much as you. You proved that yesterday."

Lock turned beet-red and wrinkled his shirt in his sweaty hands. "S-shut up."

Barrel kissed his forehead gently. "I kid, I kid."

He slipped his hand into Lock's and pulled him towards the coach. "C'mere."

Lock wanted to pull away, but he followed him regardless. The two sat on the couch as Barrel wriggled closer.

"Why are you so stiff?"

"'Cause I don't want you to -! **Ohhhhh**..."

Barrel massaged Lock's shoulders, smiling. Lock drooled and grinned.

"Oh, yeah_...you know what a man wants_..."

Barrel chuckled and leaned forward, peppering the devil's neck with kisses. Lock groaned and grabbed Barrel, pulling him in. Their eyes fluttered shut.

After a good ten minutes of making out, Barrel finally covered Lock's mouth with his hand, snickering.

"You kiss like a _girl_."

"Stop ruining every make-out we have."

Barrel stood up and stretched. "Ready to go?"

"Go whe -?"

"**Exploring**!"

Lock sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Fine, fine."

The two clambered down the ladder and headed into the woods. The unnerving-ness of the dark, shady forest sent shivers down Lock's spine. Noticing how worried his boyfriend was, Barrel held his hand tightly. Lock shot him a grateful look.

"There it is!" Barrel exclaimed, pointing at the jack-o-lantern door.

Lock sighed in relief. "About time!"

The two went through the door and looked about.

"Which door should we go in first?" Barrel asked, rubbing his hands together villainously.

"Hmm...how about..._that one?_" Lock pointed to the door shaped like a bird. As if on cue, Barrel's stomach rumbled. "Good idea."

The two opened the door and clambered in.

The smell of various delicious foods wafted into the air. Lock looked up and gasped.

Upon a long table were all kinds of goodies - roast turkey, cranberry sauce, corn, the works. Lock clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Hell yeah! I'm _starved_!"

He started stuffing himself as Barrel frowned. He had grown used to an all-candy diet, so all these gourmet foods were not that appealing to him.

"What? You aren't eating?" Lock asked curiously - although, since he had a mouthful of mashed potatoes, it sounded rather muffled.

"I'm used to sweet food. You see anything sweet here?"

Lock looked around and grabbed a bowl of red glop. "Try this."

Barrel poked the sludge and licked his finger. The sharp, sweet-sour taste exploded in his mouth.

"Mmm...thanks."

The two continued eating for a while until Barrel thought of something.

"Hey! Lock!"

The devil turned and was smacked in the face by a mashed-potato missile.

"Ah! My eyes!"

Barrel burst out laughing. "You fell for that **again**? AHAHA!"

Lock scrubbed the tater mush from his face and grabbed a handful of beans.

"Yeah? Well, eat **THIS**!"

The beans splattered against Barrel's shirt, and the two started a massive food fight. The two were soon caked in an edible synopsis of Thanksgiving.

Barrel shoved Lock to the ground, settling on top of him in a phallic position.

"You are so _annoying_, Barrel!"

"So are you!" Barrel cackled.

Lock pushed himself up and grabbed him, kissing him passionately. Barrel opened his mouth willingly as they began to French.

"Our feast!" wailed a voice. Lock and Barrel tore away from each other in panic.

Standing by the table was a long line of Pilgrims and Native Americans, staring at them in shock. The crickets were, appropriately, the only sound to be heard.

Very slowly, Barrel leaned in close to Lock's ear.

"_On the count of three, we run."_ he whispered.

"_Good plan."_

_"One...two..._THREE!"

The two pounced of the table and ran out the door.

~•=•~

Once they were in the safety of the Tree Circle the two broke down laughing.

"Did you see their **faces**?"

"Priceless!"

After their hysterics died down, Lock wiped some gunk off of his clothes and looked around.

"Hmm, where should we go next?"

"This one!" Barrel said, pointing to another door, this one shaped like an egg.

"Hey, I remember that one! We went in there when we tried to capture Sandy Claws, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

The two scrambled through this door as well, and found themselves atop a grassy hill. The sound of something crackling suddenly came from Lock's foot.

"Ah, _shit_! That's freakin' gross!" he cried out, looking at the multi-colored egg shards and yolk on his shoe. Barrel snorted.

"You did the exact same thing the first time we came here, remember?"

Lock folded his arms as he wiped his shoe on the grass. "Be quiet!"

Barrel kissed him sweetly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The two meandered down the hill, taking care not to stomp on any more eggs. Down at Easter-Town, the bunnies and ducks and chickens that made up the residents all looked at them in alarm. Smiling, Barrel grabbed a peanut butter egg candy from one of the street vendors and nibbled it cheerfully.

After exploring Easter-Town, Lock and Barrel left out of boredom.

"Where to next?"

"_Christmas Town!_ We can see how Sandy's doing!"

Christmas Town was as snowy and cheery as could be. Elves waved happily to them as they passed by the two.

"Wow, this place is _hopping_!" Barrel exclaimed, snatching a candy cane from one of the many Christmas trees and popping it in his mouth.

"Hmm...where's Sandy?"

"Hohoho! Look who it is!"

Lock and Barrel turned in surprise to see Sandy standing behind him.

"I see the trouble makers are back. What do you want now?"

Lock sighed. "Are you still mad about that? It's been ten years!"

"No, I'm not mad. I just hope you haven't been bothering Jack."

"We haven't, we haven't."

"Then off you go."

The two hurried away, trailing through town interestedly. There was so much to see, and yet so little time.

Eventually the two stopped, wiping the gentle snowflakes from the clothes.

"Mmm...this was fun. We should go exploring again sometime."

Barrel grinned. "Amen, _brotha."_

Lock looked up and started. "Oh! ...look."

Barrel glanced up and saw mistletoe swinging above them. Lock looked back down to say something to Barrel, but the candy-lover moved in quickly and _kissed him._

Snowflakes melted on Lock's face because of how much he was blushing and heating up. He pushed forward ecstatically.

*Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my weekend was jam packed full of stuff to do. Sorry!*


	10. Chapter 10

Lock hated errand day. **A lot.** All the constant rushing about, going everywhere, no time for make-outs, it was annoying as heck.

"C'mon, Barrel! Five minutes!"

"Not now, Lock, I need to go down to the convenience store."

"_Please?_" Lock begged.

"I said **not now**."

Lock sighed exasperatedly. After yesterday's cute day of exploring, Barrel had been stuffy and strict all day. And Shock?

"Buzz off, Lock, I'm busy."

Lock groaned and pouted. "You guys are no fun!"

He stomped off to his room.

Two hours later, he still hadn't made a sound. Barrel and Shock had finished and were having lemonade. Barrel swirled some lemon-y pulp in his glass and thought.

"Lock, you can come out now! We're done!" he called.

There was a pause. Then, Lock came out, looking about as agreeable as a grizzly bear. He plunked himself down at the table and leaned on his hand.

"How're you doing, honey?" Barrel asked as Shock snickered.

"Do I have to answer?" Lock said in a disgruntled tone.

"I was down in town today, and I saw that carnival Shock was talking about."

"And?"

"It's finally open."

"So?"

"I was wondering...would you like me to take you on another date?" Barrel asked, smiling playfully.

Lock drew in a breath quietly and held it. It was obvious he was trying desperately not to smile, but he failed miserably.

"_Damn you_...you always can make me laugh." he hissed as Barrel smirked.

"Shock? You wanna come with?"

The witch had half a mind to say no, but the possibility of watching the two make out kept nagging at her.

"Oh...alright. But just this once!"

Barrel grinned. "Well, we'll leave in an hour, 'kay?"

~•=•~

An hour later, the ex-Boogie's Boys were up and ready to go. As a fun commemoration of their mischievous childhood, they headed down with their cage instead of with the ladder. Lock hummed _'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'_ under his breath as they headed down through town. The carnival (which Barrel said was called 'Boo-Ha-Ha' or something) was located in the back of town, so the three had to go through the town to get to it. Lock noticed Jack's steady skeleton gaze boring into his back, and his face grew hot.

"There it is! Check it!"

Lock looked up and gasped in amazement. There were rides and food houses and games galore.

"Whoa...**wicked**!"

Shock rubbed her hands together. "So, meet back here at 8?"

The boys nodded eagerly, and each took off in their separate directions.

Barrel headed straight for the cotton candy and Shock meet up with her girlfriends as they explored and tried their hands at various games. Lock, ever the thrill seeker, immediately rode all the roller coasters. After he had finished, he went off getting snacks and a drink. As he sat cheerfully munching his goodies, his eye fell upon a dark shadow passing by.

**It was Vlad Pyre, the eighteen-year-old son of one of the Vampire Brothers.**

Every teen knew about Vlad; he was not tall and handsome like Lock, or muscular and fit like Barrel, or talented like Jeffrey (the son of Werewolf). His twin sister Akasha was a far better dancer, Heidi (the daughter of the Mayor) was more appealing despite her stiff, sour-faced nature, the Skellington children were more well-kept and polite, and even Shock was more fun to be around than the human-mosquito he was. Not to mention, he was as _flamboyantly gay_ as it got, right down to a pair of rainbow socks under his black skinny jeans and even a gay lisp.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it.

Something about him was **wrong**, and every teen knew it. Maybe it was the slight, tentative movement of his red eyes, maybe it was how his black tie flapped loosely in the breeze, maybe it was the mystery of what lay under his emo-esque hair, but he had something Lock envied; _a high seduction level._

Lock had to _try_ to get a girl to sleep with him. Vlad just had to move a finger and every boy was begging to be his bitch for the evening. This trait had even earned him the honorary nickname of 'leech'.

"Hello."

A thin, quiet voice that bore a lisp and a faint Transylvanian accent floated into Lock's ear melodiously. He stiffened as his face grew beet-red.

"Oh, h-hi Vlad."

"Did I hear right? You're gay now?" the vampire asked, settling next to Lock on the bench.

"Y-yeah. W-what's it to you?" Lock replied, averting his eyes. His breath came in short gasps and, if it could, his heart would have been pounding in his throat.

"Oh, boyfriend, that is _real cute!"_ Vlad said, his gay-guy lingo just barely hiding the dark, lusty desire undertone in his voice. "We are, like, on the same wave-length now!"

Lock trembled. _I can't cheat on Barrel; he'll hate me forever! But Vlad is so - gah! Stop it!_

Vlad's hand brushed against his, light as a moth. "So, have you seen the _'October-Fest' tent_ over by the _Tunnel of Love?_ I heard it has _great beer_..."

Lock winced. _Great. Subliminal messages._

"So, honey, how about I get you a **drink?**"

_Just say no, Lock. It's really easy. Just open your mouth and -_

"Okay."

_IDIOT!_

Vlad slipped his hand into the devil's hand and pulled him down the passages to the said tent. As he waited at a chair, Vlad grabbed them each a **large** jug of draft beer.

"Here you are, honey. Enjoy!"

Lock hesitated. The beer smelled lovely, but he was afraid of what would happen if he drank too much.

"Go on." Vlad insisted, sipping his own.

Lock took a deep breath. _One beer couldn't hurt._

He drained the glass and hiccupped. "Aha...yummy."

Vlad had not touched his drink after that one sip, and now he swished the glass around before pushing it over to Lock.

"Here. I don't want it."

Normally, Lock would have asked or at least been polite, but the alcohol was already clouding his thinking. He grabbed the glass and sloppily drank it as well.

"Well, someone's thirsty."

Lock put the glass down, breathing heavily. His breath was thick with alcohol, and he hiccupped again.

"Ugh...why, why are you, why are there five of you?" he groaned. His speech was slurred and sluggish.

"Hmm, you don't look too good. Why don't we go _back to my place_ and you can _rest up_?"

Lock nodded, too drunk to think properly. Vlad draped his arm around him and pulled him away, as gentle as a butterfly. He led Lock quietly through the streets and back to the Vampire Brothers' house.

The Brothers in question weren't there, so Vlad scooped Lock up with his vampire strength and carried him up the stairs to the room he shared with his sister. He settled Lock on the bed as the devil hiccupped again.

"It's really **hot**, isn't it?" Vlad asked, tugging his tie loose. There wasn't any girly gayness in his voice anymore - just dark lust.

Lock nodded again, head reeling. Vlad smiled maliciously and tugged off his shirt.

His pale skin looked wonderfully cool in the moonlight. Lock felt an involuntary blush spreading across his face.

"You, like, look a, amazing." he slurred.

Vlad grinned a naughty grin and settled on Lock's lap. The devil smiled back feebly.

"Mmm-hmm, you don't look too /shabby/ yourself." he said, roping Lock's neck with his tie and bringing him forward. Lock laughed, giving Vlad an opportunity to dive in.

Lock tasted of beer and candy to Vlad, and Vlad tasted like blood to Lock. Both had relatively sharp teeth, and twice Lock pricked his tongue on Vlad's canines.

After a while, Vlad began to slip his hands down under Lock's shirt. Soon, the two were pulling off more than shirts.

**And it was dark, dirty heaven.**

~•=•~

When Lock awoke, his head was pounding like a bomb. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Argh, my head..."

As his vision stopped swimming, he realized he wasn't in his room. He was in **Vlad's.**

_Oh, no. What did I do last night?_

He slowly lifted the sheets.

_Oh, **SHIT.**_

A horrible feeling swallowed Lock. His breath came fast and he grew nauseous.

_Oh my God. I cheated. I cheated on Barrel with Vlad. Oh my God._

He grabbed his clothes and hurriedly got dressed, still hyperventilating. He resisted the urge to stab the vampire **motherfucker** asleep on the bed as he tiptoed out of the house.

As he ran back to the Old Oogie Home, his heart was threatening to burst from how much he was hurting. Tears streamed down his face.

_Barrel is gonna kill me...again. How could this happen to me?_

When he got back, he scrambled up the ladder and silently crawled inside.

It was too early for anyone to be up, so Lock slipped into the shower and hurriedly washed.

When he got out, he slipped on his PJ's and slid into bed. Barrel had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around the pillow, and Lock could hardly bear to look at him.

He rolled over and started to cry.

Despite how tired he was, Lock never fell asleep. He just remained there, reflecting on his actions and sobbing quietly. After a good hour and a half, Barrel finally awoke. Lock hurriedly scrubbed his eyes and made like he was sleeping. Sounds of the candy-lover getting up and dressed was all he heard. There was silence for a moment, and Lock almost gave his sleeping guise until he felt Barrel gently _kiss his cheek._

Lock's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Fifteen minutes later, Lock got up and got dressed. His headache had gone down to a dull throb, but he still felt **sicker than sick**. Not because of his hangover, but because of himself - _Lock actually felt disgusted by himself._

All day, he couldn't shake off this **violated** feeling that followed him around like his own personal storm cloud. He kept his outer composure rather well, but inside was a turmoil of tormenting emotions.

Things started to get really bad in the evening.

Barrel, after winning yet another match of Super Smash Bro.s, turned off his Wii and turned to Lock.

"Hey, sweetie. Come here." he said, beckoning.

Lock drew a shaky breath and sat next to the corpse-boy. "Yes?"

"We haven't had a proper _kiss_ for a while now."

"Barrel, I have to tell you something -"

"Well, whatever it is, my answer is 'yes'."

Lock felt his eyes well up. "Barrel, I -"

Before he could finish, Barrel leaned forward, kissing him passionately. Conveniently, Shock happened to be passing by, and she rested against a wall to watch the show.

Lock tore away, putting a hand on Barrel's chest to keep him back. "Don't!"

Barrel leaned back, confused. "What? What's wrong?"

Tears flooded down Lock's face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Barrel raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Barrel! He got me drunk and I -!"

"_HE?_" Barrel gasped.

Lock bit his lip and looked down ashamedly. "**Vlad**. He got me drunk yesterday when I was at the carnival, and then he took me home and we -!"

SMACK.

Lock grabbed his cheek, shaking like mad. "B-Barrel?"

Barrel stared at him with bloody murder in his teary eyes. "GET OUT, LOCK! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, **YOU FILTHY CHEATING WHORE!"**

"Barrel, I -!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGIES! **I HATE YOU!** JUST GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Lock wobbled to his feet and ran out. Barrel got up and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Even the thick wall could not muffle his sobs.


	11. Chapter 11

As Lock raced through town, his eyes welled up and his throat closed. When he could run no more, he slowed to a stop, panting. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Hey, _honey."_

Lock looked up and saw Vlad towering over him. His twin hovered by his shoulder inquisitively.

"What're you doing out here all sad-like?" he asked sweetly. Lock's face darkened.

"Y-you shut up! You got me t-thrown out by B-Barrel, asshole!" It took all of Lock's self control not to lose his temper and wring the vampire's skinny neck. The clouds **rumbled** above.

Vlad grinned. "You're fun." Akasha, on the other hand, looked a little unhappier.

"Uh, do you have a place to stay?" she asked. Vlad immediately shot her a warning look.

"N-no, but that d-doesn't mean I want to st-stay with _you_!" Lock snapped. He ran off, trying his hardest not to look back.

As he ran, a steady, heavy November **sleet** began to fall, soaking into Lock's clothes. An icy grip, fueled by wind, clamped down on him and he began to shiver. Trembling, he slid into a skinny alley where the roofs of the buildings shielded him from the frost.

All night, he lay awake, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. _Hypothermia_ swallowed him, to the point where he was stiff and forcing himself to shiver. His breath came in short gasps, and each breath brought a startlingly cold puff of air into his body. The storm got harsher as the night went on.

When morning came, the storm died down. Lock was just barely trembling, blue lipped and horribly frostbitten.

He fumbled and thrust one pained hand into his pants pocket. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and twenty-three cents (two dimes and three pennies). Breathing heavily, he got up and went up to the convenience store, where he got a large Butterfinger and a two liter bottle of Coke.

_This is my food for now. I'd better be wise about how I eat it._

Quavering, he took a small bite of the candy bar and took a sip of soda.

~•=•~

Shock peeked into Barrel's room. "Barrel?"

No answer.

"Barrel."

"What?" came an angry, muffled voice.

"Barrel."

"_WHAT?"_

Shock sat on the bed. "Barrel, look at me."

The candy-lover rolled over and looked at her with his red, teary eyes. "What?"

"I know you're angry about what happened with Lock and Vlad, but I -"

"You shut up about that! I **never** want to see him again and that's FINAL!"

Shock sighed. "Barrel, listen to me. I know you're angry, but you know about Vlad. No one can say 'no' to him; he's too good. Don't you think you can cut Lock some slack?"

Barrel bit his lip. He himself had dealt with Vlad's seductive powers, and he wasn't proud of what he'd done. With a sigh, he sat up.

"Alright, alright. When Lock comes back, I'll forgive him."

"You aren't gonna go find him?"

"Why should I? He should be the one _crawling back_ for forgiveness - if I go after him, I'll look retarded. He might even get it in his head to keep doing what he did because he thinks I'll forgive him regardless."

Shock nodded, understanding. "Of course."

~•=•~

TWO DAYS LATER

Lock was sick. **Very, very sick**. He was coughing violently, his vision was swimming, and his forehead was on fire. His stomach was burning and aching, and, in general, he felt awful. If he could, he would have run back to Barrel and begged for forgiveness, but he was certain he would not be forgiven and would be tossed out again.

_It's my fault Barrel hates me. I deserve to stay like this._

Lock knew he was to blame at every perspective. It was Vlad that had seduced him, but it was he who hadn't said no.

_My fault...my fault..._ he thought, head reeling. He threw up and flopped back, groaning and gasping in pain.

Barrel and Shock had been shopping in the snowy streets when they heard it. The sounds of a fight. Shock looked over in alarm.

"Whoa, this one sounds like a doozy!"

Barrel saw the gangsters in question marching off. The familiar sounds of sobbing and gasping met his ear.

"L-Lock?"

He slid into the alley and peered in.

Every drop of blood rushed to his toes.

Lock was lying in a puddle of his own blood, crying and breathing raggedly.

_Oh my God. **Lock**._

Barrel fell to his knees and lifted Lock up, shaking, "L-Lock? A-are you a-alright?"

Lock opened his eyes weakly as his pants grew loudly. "Barrel?" he whispered.

"Lock, what happened to you?"

"I thought...you said...you never wanted to -** agh!**" Lock grabbed his neck and coughed, blood bubbling from his mouth. It was getting harder to breath.

Barrel felt tears well up in his eyes. "Please don't die! I need you!"

Lock shivered. "I...can't..."

Barrel lurched to his feet. "S-Shock! We need to go to Dr. Finkelstein's _now!"_

~•=•~

Dr. Finkelstein sighed. "You three need to stop getting hurt so often."

He roped the stethoscope around his neck and turned to Barrel. "Well, I'm not too sure about how he is. He has a collapsed lung and internal bleeding, not too mention enough frostbites to last a lifetime."

Barrel put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who threw him out in the first place. Oh, God, _what have I done?"_

The doctor sighed. "You remind me of _myself_."

Barrel looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Did you know I used to be **gay**, too?"

You could hear a pin drop for miles around. Shock's eyes widened. "_YOU_?"

"Yes. I had a boyfriend in high school, but a gang killed him before graduation. It showed me the dangers of being **different**, and I haven't loved since." The doctor's voice broke as he began to cry.

Barrel stared at his hands, heart aching. _No one should have to go through that! That's just _AWFUL!

Dr. Finkelstein regained his composure unsteadily, sniffing. "I resolved to become a doctor after that, because no one helped him that night simply because of his _sexuality._ It hurts me to think that something as insignificant as that would be what didn't save him. That's why I've been so willing to help you and Lock - you reminded me of that night."

Barrel felt a single tear slither down his cheek, and wiped it away somberly.

"I swear to you, I'll do all in my power to help Lock, but I can't guarantee I will."

Barrel nodded weakly. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Barrel spent the next two days wide awake. The events of that one night haunted him like one the ghosts in the graveyard. Now, he sat on Lock's bed with a single lollipop in his hand. He twirled it back and forth tiredly.

"..._kidnapped my heart and soul, that is what you've done_..." he sang quietly, to the tune of Kidnap the Sandy Claws, "..._I swear it on my grave, you are the one_..."

Exhaustion began eating away it him, shadows forming under his eyes. Unable to keep his eyes open, Barrel flopped back on the bed.

~•=•~

_Say it again._

_I love you._

_Say it again._

_I love you._

_Say it again._

_I love you! I love you, I love you, I -_

"BARREL!"

Barrel lurched awake and sat up, gasping. "Ngah! What?"

Shock stared at him, with wide, tear streaked eyes. "It's **Lock**..."

Barrel's stomach twisted itself into a knot. "W-what's the news?"

"Dr. F fixed him up, but...he's in a **coma**."

Barrel gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "No..."

Shock slithered to the floor, whimpering. Barrel paused for a moment, then flew off the bed and raced out.

"Barrel, wait! BARREL!"

The candy-lover scrambled up to Dr. Finkelstein's, sobbing insanely. When he burst in, the doctor was flopped over in his wheelchair, looking tired as hell.

Barrel looked over to Lock, breathing hard. Slowly, he sat on the bed beside the devil, who had gone pale. He lay as if in a deep sleep, one Barrel feared he would never wake up from.

Barrel took a deep breath. "Oh, Lock...I'm so sorry..."

He gently leaned forward and kissed Lock on the lips.

Sleeping Beauty style, Lock cracked open an eye and smiled. "Barrel..."

The corpse-boy breathed in sharply. "_Lock?"_

Feebly, Lock pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I knew you'd come."

Barrel burst into joyous tears. Dr. Finkelstein smiled weakly as they began to make out.

~•=•~

After a week, Lock was ready to go home. Barrel was the first to greet him, immediately yanking him into his room. When Shock started hearing certain **sounds**, she opened the closet, grabbed some old popcorn and soda, and crept into the door frame, where she sat and watched the show, _sex and all._

The next morning, during lunch, Barrel got an idea. It at first seemed like a stupid idea, but after rolling the thought around in his head Barrel decided to go through with it. After a quick trip to tow, he came back and approached his boyfriend.

"Lock?"

The devil glanced up from his copy of 'Dracula'. "Mmm?"

"There's something I want to show you..."

Lock snapped the book closed and stood up excitedly. "Yes?"

Barrel pulled out a bandana and wrapped it around Lock's eyes. "No peeking!"

He led the giggling boy down the ladder and through the forest. Barrel silently opened one of the doors in the Tree Circle and pulled him through.

"Barrel, hurry _up_!"

"Hang on a sec!"

He gently pulled Lock down the hill into the place he had picked. "Okay, now you can look."

Lock yanked off the bandana and frowned. "Valentine-Ville? What're we doing here?"

"There's something I need to ask you." Barrel said.

Lock folded his arms. "Well, ask."

Barrel nonchalantly pulled out the thing he had been keeping in his pocket. "I know...we haven't been together for very long...but we have been friends for long enough for me to think this is right..."

Lock unfolded his arms slowly. "What're you getting at?"

Barrel, noticing a horde of Cupids watching them from a pillar, swallowed loudly and took a deep breath.

"What I mean to say is...and you don't have to say anything, but..."

He got down on one knee and opened the little box. "**Will you marry me**?"

Lock put a hand to his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. Barrel held his breath fearfully.

"...yes! **YES**! I will!" Lock exclaimed, heart bursting with sheer happiness. Barely giving time for Barrel to stand, he flung himself into his arms, laughing. Barrel smiled wide, eyes shining.

"Say it."

"I love you!"

"Say it again."

"**I LOVE YOU!** And I always will!"

Barrel grabbed Lock and kissed him passionately. The Cupids tittered, and rainbows exploded in the sky.

The two pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

**"I love you."**

THE END

_*Yep, it's the end of this story, all right. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! If you guys would like to read more of my future Lock/Barrel stories, just put me on your Author Alert and I'll put up more stories soon! Domo Arrigato!*_


	13. BONUS CHAPTER

_'The Wedding'_

(As requested by DragonVenom)

Barrel and Lock were ecstatic about _something_; Shock could sense it from the moment they entered the house.

"Guess what?" exclaimed Lock, glowing.

Shock smirked. "What?"

"I **proposed**." Barrel smiled. Shock's eyes widened.

"W-what? You _did_? AND?"

"I said yes." Lock smiled, threatening to split his face from how much he was smiling. He held up his hand and showed the sparkling ring on it.

Shock squealed and wrapped them both in a big hug. "THAT'S AWESOME! When's the wedding? I gotta know!"

"Whenever we can." Lock grinned, "And I know just the man to do the ceremonies."

~•=•~

As Lock and Barrel went through town, both could feel dozens of eyes looking their ways. Still, neither pulled away from the other's hand. Shock trailed behind them, **fantasizing.**

When they'd gone all the way up to Dr. Finkelstein's, Barrel turned to Lock questioningly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. What better way to thank Dr. F for all he's done for us?"

Barrel nodded and the three slipped in.

The doctor was talking to Igor about something when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Hello, you two. What happened this time?"

"Well, we have something to ask you."

The doctor was about to answer when he saw something shining on Lock's finger.

"**Is that what I think it is?"** he asked.

Lock held out his hand. "Mmm-hmm."

Shock could've sworn he saw a little color rise up into the doctor's pale, crocodilian cheeks. "Well...this is quite..._surprising_. How old are you two again?"

Barrel laughed. "We're of age, no worries."

"Alright, if you say so. Now, what were you planning to ask me?"

"Oh, yes. Um, would you...be willing to, uh...lead the ceremony?"

The doctor blinked. "Wha - me? Why me?"

Lock rocked girlishly on his feet. "Well, I would love it if you did, especially after all you've done for us."

The doctor hesitated. "Uh...but I...oh, alright. If it's what you really want."

Barrel cheered. "Great!"

The wedding was scheduled for Friday, which left four days for planning and getting everything in order. Shock was running back and forth, getting clothes for the two to wear.

"No, no! I don't want a suit!" Lock pouted. Shock frowned.

"Dude, what're you planning to wear, **a dress?"**

Lock brightened. "Hey, that'll work!"

Shock smiled despite herself.

~•=•~

When Friday came, Barrel felt anxious for some reason. He was worried he would mess up his vows, or lose his cool and break down crying, or -

"Dude, you're shaking like a leaf. I thought you'd be happy about this!" Shock reprimanded him.

Barrel winced and poked his mousse-filled hair. "I'm sorry; I'm just...really worried."

Shock took a comb out of her pocket and brushed his hair. "Don't be; you look great, and Lock would never dream of saying 'no' to the one person who can make him _orgasm_ like there's no tomorrow!"

Barrel cracked up, which was what Shock had intended. She tugged loose one last strand of hair.

"There! Now you don't look like Vanilla Ice if he just fell out of bed."

Barrel snickered. "You're one to talk, Mrs. Tangles!"

Shock shoved him towards the door. "Now go out there and **shine**, baby!"

Barrel nodded.

Next was Lock, looking himself over. "Why did I ever say yes to this dumb outfit? I look like a cobweb spun by a Goth spider!"

Shock poked him. "You agreed to this, you got it!"

Lock opened his mouth to argue when he noticed Shock looked..._sad_.

"What's wrong?"

Shock shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Lock bit his lip. "C'mon, tell me."

Shock looked up somberly. "Promise you won't forget about me?"

"Haven't we had this conversation already? I would _never_ forget about you. You're the best-est friend I've ever had."

Shock smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"And besides, it's not like we're moving out. We'll still live with you."

Shock nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Lock pulled away. "**One last time?"**

"LOCK! I can't ask that of you! I -!"

Lock kissed her forehead. "Last time."

Shock reddened deeply. "I-I-I-!"

"Now, maid-of-honor, ready to go?"

Shock nodded, feeling renewed. "Yep." She readied her basket of flowers.

When the bad quality music, played on Dr. Finkelstein's radio, started up, and Lock came out, it took all and more of Barrel's self control not to explode into laughter.

Lock was wearing a **dress**. A flowing red-and-black dress, made from spider silk. Barrel's stomach began to hurt from how much laughter he was containing.

_All he needs to do now is trip, and then I'll lose it._

Fortunately, Lock made it all the way to the make-shift alter without tripping, and Barrel grinned at him. Lock smirked back.

"Don't you say a word." he whispered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." the candy-lover responded.

Dr. Finkelstein awkwardly adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

"IGOR! The rings!"

Igor stumbled forth and held up the pillow with the rings. Each boy took one and held it tightly.

"Do you, Barrel, take Lock to be your lawfully wedded..._husband_, in sickness and in health, till..._life_ do you part?"

Barrel smiled sheepishly. "I do."

He slid the ring onto Lock's finger. When he felt the devil trembling, he looked up in annoyance. Lock struggled not to laugh.

"Do you, Lock, take Barrel to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till life do you part?"

Lock answered without hesitation. "I do."

He slipped the ring onto Barrel's finger.

"Well, uh, in that case, I pronounce this couple **husband and...husband."**

There was a pause. Barrel slid his hands into Lock's, and the two moved forward.

**They kissed.**

Shock's face split into a grin. Dr. Finkelstein flopped back, frazzled.

Before Lock had a chance to properly pull away, Barrel scooped him up and settled him on shoulder.

"GAH! **BARREL**!"

Barrel cackled. "We're going on a honeymoon, darling!"

Lock laughed and pounded on his back. "Lemme go, you arse!"

Shock leaned against the wall, smiling. "Will you two ever grow up?"

THE 'REAL' END!


End file.
